A República
by Dani Sly
Summary: *repostada* Draco, Harry, Blaise e David moram juntos e estudam na renomada Academia de Formação de Aurores... mas o que pode acontecer com a sanidade de um certo loiro quando uma ruiva é admitida na Academia e se muda para a República dos garotos?
1. Uma Notícia Inesperada

**1º Capítulo: Uma Notícia Inesperada**

Era o início de mais um dia no campus da Academia de Formação de Aurores; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini e seu primo David Morrison dividiam uma casa próxima ao campus da Academia na qual os quatro estudavam há quase um ano.

Após a derrota de Voldemort, Harry, Draco e Blaise se tornaram grandes amigos, uma vez que os dois últimos, lutando contra tudo em que eles foram ensinados a acreditar, se juntaram à Ordem da Fênix e foram de fundamental importância na batalha final.

Quando a paz foi reestabelecida no mundo mágico, os três amigos e um primo de Blaise decidiram entrar para a Academia de Aurores – um treinamento bruxo de quatro anos, com aulas teóricas e práticas – e, naquela manhã de junho, eles mal podiam acreditar que faltava apenas uma semana para as suas merecidas férias. Treinar para ser auror não era fácil, e eles estavam mais do que felizes por terem conseguido completar o seu primeiro ano na Academia.

Os quatro amigos tomavam o seu café da manhã tranqüilamente, até que uma coruja parda adentrou a cozinha e largou uma carta em cima do colo de Harry, este, ao abri-la, deu um grande sorriso ao perceber de quem era a carta que tinha em mãos e logo começou a lê-la.

_Harry,_

_você não pode imaginar o quanto eu e Mione estamos sentindo a sua falta!  
Já faz quase um ano que não nos vemos!  
As coisas aqui no Departamento de Mistérios não poderiam estar mais corridas, a caça aos Comensais da Morte ainda atuando não nos deixa parar por um minuto.  
E vocês, como estão se saindo aí na Academia? As férias estão quase chegando e, quem sabe, a gente possa se encontrar até antes do que você pensa! O motivo? Bem, agora você saberá a principal razão da minha carta. Ginny foi admitida na Academia também! Dá para acreditar? Minha irmãzinha caçula sendo auror! Bem, novidades à parte, eu gostaria de te pedir um favor; Ginny está querendo morar com o Ernesto Macmillan aí na Academia, eles estão namorando e eu não posso admitir que a minha irmã more com o namorado. Ela só tem 18 anos e eu não quero nem pensar nas coisas que eles podem fazer sozinhos!  
Mamãe disse que confia na Ginny e que só se preocupa com os estudos dela, mas eu sei que, se ela morar com aquele idiota da lufa-lufa, o que ela menos vai fazer será estudar.  
Agora o pedido: será que a república de vocês tem uma vaguinha para a Ginny? Eu sei que vocês cuidariam da minha irmã e não deixariam o Macmillan encostar as patinhas imundas nela!  
Cara, desculpe desde já o incomodo, mas tente convencer o pessoal aí! E me mande uma coruja com a resposta assim que possível, pois, quanto mais tempo passar, mais difícil será para arranjar um lugar para Ginny ficar!  
_

_Mande um abraço para o Draco e para o Blaise e diga que a Mione também está mandando um beijo!_

Abraços e tudo de bom!  
Ron

- Nossa! – disse Harry, chamando a atenção dos três garotos.

- O que foi cara? De quem era a carta?

- Do Ron, Draco. – disse Harry passando a carta para as mãos do loiro - Ele disse que a Ginny foi admitida aqui na Academia.

- O que? A Weasley sendo auror? – disse Blaise engasgando com o suco que bebia.

- Pra você ver cara, mas isso nem é o principal, o Ron está pedindo para...

- A Weasley virá morar aqui?!? – disse Draco, interrompendo a fala de Harry, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da carta – Como assim Harry?

- Eu sei meu! É o que o Ron está pedindo, mas eu sei lá, somos quatro garotos, nossa casa é uma zona, imagina ter uma garota morando aqui com a gente!

- Eu sei cara – disse David entrando na conversa – vai atrapalhar um pouco os nossos hábitos, mas, sei lá, acho que já está na hora de nos organizarmos um pouco mais... e com a amiga de vocês morando aqui, nós vamos ser obrigados a deixar tudo mais ajeitado!

- Isso é verdade David, mesmo a Ginny sendo bem sossegada! – disse Harry - Várias vezes, quando eu ainda estudava em Hogwarts, eu fui passar as férias na casa do Ron. A Ginny é daquelas garotas que joga quadribol com os meninos, que fala sobre qualquer assunto, ela é bem legal, sabe?! Mas acho que tem que ser uma decisão com a qual todos concordem. Por mim, ela pode vir para cá, agora depende de vocês!

- Bom, eu não conheci a Weasley direito, só lembro dela em Hogwarts, sem falar que ela era bem bonitinha, por mim ela pode vir quando quiser, nem me incomodo de dividir o meu quarto com ela! – disse Blaise com um sorriso safado e um olhar sonhador.

- Puts Blaise, já está você atacando a primeira garota nova que vê! – disse Draco rindo – Mas pode esquecer, porque o Ron está dizendo na carta que ela está namorando...

- E ele quer que ela fique aqui justamente para não ter que morar com o namorado. – interrompeu Harry – Ela está namorando o Macmillan, sabe, o imbecil da nossa sala que sempre para os treinamentos para ficar mostrando que sabe tudo? Como a Ginny consegue namorar um cara daqueles?

- Nossa Harry! – disse Draco sarcástico – Até parece que bateu um ciúme! Ainda não esqueceu a Weasley?

- O que? Você já pegou ela Harry? – perguntou David curioso.

- No meu sexto ano de Hogwarts, eu e a Ginny namoramos por uns dois meses, mas por causa da Ordem da Fênix e das batalhas, a gente decidiu terminar! Mas não é isso o que importa! Então Draco? Só falta você votar. O que você prefere?

- Por mim, a Weasley pode vir sim, contanto que eu não seja obrigado a dividir o meu quarto com ela! Estou muito bem com o meu quarto só para mim!

- Bom Draco, aqui na república temos três quartos. O Blaise e o David já dividem um, e eu acho que seria meio chato colocar a Gina no meu quarto ou no seu. Sem falar que o Ron teria uma síncope! – disse Harry rindo.

- Bom, então a gente deixa um quarto só para ela – disse David – O Harry vai para o quarto do Draco, que é o maior, e ela fica com o quarto do Harry.

- É uma idéia – disse Blaise – mas se vocês quiserem, ela pode ficar no meu quarto! Já disse que não me incomodo!!!

- Cala a boca Zabini! – disse Draco irritado – Tá bom, a gente faz assim, mas diga para o Ron que ele está me devendo uma! Afinal, eu vou perder o meu quarto por causa dela! Me diz, como eu vou trazer uma garota pra cá, agora que eu vou dividir o meu quarto com o Harry?

- Calma Draco – disse David – é só fazer como eu o Blaise. Combina um código para você e o Harry saberem quando vocês estarão com alguém no quarto. Por exemplo, pendura alguma coisa na maçaneta da porta, ou sei lá, sempre se dá um jeito!

- É... se formos combinar alguma coisa, é para o Harry saber que eu estou com alguém no quarto, porque, do jeito que ele mostrou agora pouco que ainda gosta da Weasley, ele é que vai para o quarto dela, e não o contrário – disse Draco rindo e apanhando a sua mochila.

- Fica quieto Draco! Você sabe que isso não tem nada a ver, até porque eu estou enrolado com a Lisa. – disse Harry saindo de casa – Bom, vamos para aula porque, para variar, já estamos atrasados. Na hora do almoço eu vou escrever para o Ron dizendo que todos nós concordamos com a mudança da Ginny para república e, depois disso, seja o que Merlin quiser!

**Continua??**

**N/A: **E quem diria que eu repostaria A República, huh?? Pois é... milagres de Natal acontecem!!! rsrs!!!  
Hoje, tentando sugar inspiração até da luminária para tentar escrever qualquer coisa que prestasse de Untitled, eu abri essa fic e a reli inteirinha (146 páginas de word, até o ponto onde eu parei) e percebi que ela não está tão detestável quanto eu me lembrava e que, no fundo, eu gosto bastante dela!!

Digamos que ela é apenas... diferente!! Completamente diferente do que eu escrevo melhor: NC/Angst!

Por isso, eu vou repostá-la! E me desafiar a terminar essa história clichê e água com açúcar... pq, convenhamos, um bom clichê sempre faz bem!!!!

Esse capítulo está praticamente idêntico ao da versão anterior da fic... só corrigi alguns errinhos de português e tirei expressões que, por alguma razão, eu deveria gostar quando tinha 21 anos (minha idade quando escrevi isso pela primeira vez) e acho simplesmente horrendo e breguérrimo com 24! hauhauahuahuahauhauhauaha!!!!

É isso!!!! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews da versão antiga e, please, comentem esta tbm!!  
Aí decidimos juntos se continuamos essa repostagem ou paramos para todo o sempre!!!  
Espero seus comentários mais sinceros!!!! PLEASE!!

Beijoos e nos vemos no capítulo 2 daqui ou de Untitled!!


	2. Dia de Mudança!

**2º capítulo – Dia de mudança!**

Após uma manhã cheia na Academia, com uma aula pesada de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Avançada e um teste dificílimo de Preparo e Propriedades de Antídotos, os quatro amigos não tiveram mais tempo de pensar sobre sua nova hóspede até o horário do almoço, que Harry utilizou para responder a carta de Ron.

Na carta, o moreno dizia que os quatro estavam de acordo em hospedar Ginny na república, e pedia para Ron avisar quando ela pretendia levar as suas coisas para lá; já que faltava apenas uma semana para o término do ano letivo e nenhum dos rapazes passaria as férias na república.

Enquanto Harry amarrava a carta na perna de uma coruja; Draco, Blaise e David chegaram à mesa onde ele se encontrava.

- Nossa, que prova foi aquela? – disse Blaise cabisbaixo – sem comentários! E você saiu quase meia hora antes do tempo da prova acabar Harry. Como assim você conseguiu fazer tudo em tão pouco tempo?

- Veja bem Blaise, não é porque eu saí cedo da prova que quer dizer que eu fui bem, afinal, você sabe muito bem que o mestre de Poções aqui é o Draco. Eu lembro, ele era muito puxa-saco do Snape em Hogwarts. – disse Harry rindo.

- Cala a boca Potter, eu puxava o saco do Snape pra conseguir notas boas e também pra ferrar a Grifinória! Adorava a sua cara de peixe morto quando o Snape tirava pontos da sua casa. – disse Draco rindo, porém, ao ver a cara de poucos amigos de Harry, decidiu mudar de assunto – Mas, esquece isso Harry, você já almoçou?

- Ainda não, estava esperando vocês saírem da prova. Enquanto isso eu aproveitei pra escrever ao Ron, dizendo que a Ginny pode se mudar para a República. Agora é só esperar a resposta dele dizendo quando a nossa nova colega de casa chega!

- Ainda temos que decidir o que vamos fazer nas férias. – disse David – Já falei com os meus pais e eles disseram que adorariam recebê-los lá em casa. Afinal, nenhum de vocês conhece os Estados Unidos, eu poderia mostrar tudo a vocês.

- Por mim está fechado! – disse Blaise – afinal, são só duas míseras semanas de férias, temos que aproveitar bastante. O que vocês acham?

- Eu estou dentro também! – disse Harry animado – Mas depois a gente discute isso melhor, vamos almoçar! Falta só meia hora para a próxima aula e eu ainda tenho que pegar alguns livros em casa.

**X.X.X**

Após uma tarde de aulas cansativas, Harry e Draco tiveram que ir ao supermercado do vilarejo para comprar produtos para a casa e, ao retornarem, David os avisou que havia uma carta para Harry em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ao apanhar a carta de Ron; Harry a leu em voz alta para os amigos

_Caro Harry,_

_você não imagina a minha felicidade por vocês aceitarem o meu pedido! Fico mais tranqüilo sabendo que vocês estão cuidando da Gininha. Quem não está muito animada é ela, que disse que eu não devo me meter nos assuntos que não me dizem respeito... mas eu não me importo, pois essa é a minha função de irmão mais velho!  
_

_Conversei com ela hoje à tarde e decidimos fazer a mudança no próximo final de semana. Assim não atrapalhamos as férias de vocês e, quando as aulas recomeçarem, a Ginny já estará instalada.  
_

_Bom, acho que é só! Mande um abraço para todos e até sábado!_

_Ron_

- Bem – disse David – agora é para valer, ela vem mesmo!

**X.X.X**

A última semana de aulas foi extremamente cansativa, com diversos testes e provas práticas, o que fez o final de semana chegar mais rápido do que eles puderam perceber.  
Naquele primeiro dia de férias, Draco foi o primeiro a levantar para arrumar as suas coisas, já que, no final do dia, o seu quarto não seria apenas dele, mas dele e de Harry.

Quando já fazia quase uma hora que Draco estava organizando as suas roupas em apenas uma metade do guarda roupa, e empurrando magicamente a sua cama para um dos cantos do quarto, Harry apareceu trazendo muitas de suas coisas, ao que Draco percebeu que o moreno já estava trabalhando na mudança há quase tanto tempo quanto ele.

- Bom dia cara! – disse Harry, desfazendo um feitiço e deixando uma grande pilha de roupas cair na cama de Draco – Madrugou também?

- Para você ver. Já estou arrumando o quarto. Você acha que aquele espaço – disse Draco, apontando para uma das portas do guarda roupa – e aquelas duas gavetas são suficientes para você guardar as suas coisas?

- Nossa, dá e sobra! A gente só vai precisar conjurar uma escrivaninha maior... a que você tem é muito pequena para caber o material de nós dois.

- Também acho... – disse Draco, olhando a escrivaninha pensativo – ... mas isso a gente faz por último. As minhas roupas já estão organizadas, só falta você terminar de trazer as suas roupas e também a sua cama.

- É, eu vou buscar a cama agora e depois vou tomar café... estou morrendo de fome!

- Precisa de ajuda – disse o loiro, prestativo – eu já terminei a minha parte.

- Não, pode deixar que eu consigo. Vai fazendo alguns sanduíches para nós enquanto eu trago o resto das minhas coisas.

Draco então se dirigiu à cozinha e, quando havia terminado de preparar quatro sanduíches, Harry se juntou a ele na mesa.

- Pronto, já levei a cama! Agora só falta colocar as roupas dentro do armário! – disse Harry cansado – Acho que se tivéssemos usado métodos trouxas, só acabaríamos amanhã.

- Nem me fale! – disse Draco mordendo um dos sanduíches – Você sabe a que horas o Ron e a Weasley vão chegar?

- O Ron não disse nada, mas ainda está muito cedo, acho que eles só vêm no período da tarde!

- O que vai ser ótimo! – disse Blaise sonolento, já esticando a mão para apanhar um dos sanduíches que estavam em cima da mesa – Tenho tempo suficiente para ficar bem gato para a chegada da ruiva.

- Zabini, solta esse sanduíche agora! – exclamou Draco indignado – Onde já se viu? Enquanto eu e o Harry estamos trabalhando na mudança desde as sete da manhã, o senhor estava todo folgado dormindo. Faça você o seu sanduíche!

- Desculpa cara! – disse Blaise – Eu não sabia que vocês iriam começar tão cedo, senão tinha levantado para ajudar. Vocês já terminaram?

- Agora já, mas ainda temos que conjurar uma escrivaninha maior e, para isso, poderíamos contar com a ajuda do melhor aluno de Feitiços que eu conheço. – disse Harry olhando para Blaise.

- Ok, eu faço isso para me redimir. Só me deixem tomar o café da manhã antes.

- Bom dia! – disse David, chegando em casa de sua caminhada matinal – Pelo visto todos madrugaram hoje!

- Que nada David, o seu primo aí levantou só agora... já o Harry e eu estamos trabalhando na mudança desde cedo!

- Ah, falando nisso, já que a amiga de vocês vem hoje, eu estive pensando em viajarmos amanhã. Assim voltamos no sábado antes das aulas começarem e podemos deixar tudo pronto para a primeira semana de aula. O que vocês acham?

- Maravilha! – disseram os três garotos.

**X.X.X**

Os quatro terminaram o café da manhã e, enquanto Harry organizava as suas roupas no novo guarda roupa, Zabini realizava inúmeros feitiços para aumentar a escrivaninha de Draco. Quando tudo estava pronto e o antigo quarto de Harry já estava vazio e preparado para receber a mudança de Ginny, a campainha da República tocou, ao que foi atendida por David, que estava preparando o almoço.

- Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou David que, por não conhecer nenhum dos amigos de Harry, Draco e Blaise, não reconheceu o rapaz ruivo parado a sua frente.

- Ah, você deve ser o David! Eu sou Ron, amigo dos rapazes! – disse Ron, muitíssimo alegre ao apertar a mão de David.

- Ah, finalmente estou te conhecendo! E a nossa nova hospede, onde está? – perguntou David, curioso ao constatar que Ron estava sozinho.

- Ah, foi com minha mãe resolver alguns assuntos da matrícula. Elas vêm para cá quando acertarem tudo na Academia... mas me diga, onde estão aqueles três? Não vejo a hora de revê-los!

- Eles estão no quarto do Draco... ou melhor, no quarto que agora é do Harry e do Draco. Venha, eu te levo até lá!

Ao chegar no quarto, Ron foi recebido animadamente pelos três rapazes e, em pouco tempo, os cinco já estavam na cozinha conversando sobre as novidades e bebendo muita cerveja amanteigada.

- Mas então Ron... – disse Harry sarcasticamente, conhecendo o ciúme que o melhor amigo tinha da irmã caçula – ... muito bonita a sua atitude, hein! Você mora sozinho com a Mione, mas a Ginny não pode morar sozinha com o Macmillan. Isso é machismo, sabia?

- Sem falar, Harry – completou Draco, dando um gole em sua cerveja amanteigada – que ele deixou bem claro, na carta que te mandou, que sabia MUITO BEM o que a Ginny iria fazer se ficasse sozinha com o namorado. E aí Ron, como você adquiriu tanto conhecimento de causa, hein?

- Bem... ãhn... é que... – disse Ron, com as orelhas muito vermelhas – Ah, parem já vocês dois! Vocês sabem muito bem que o meu caso é diferente! A Mione e eu somos noivos há mais de um ano. Eu sei que ela é a mulher da minha vida! Agora me digam se o Macmillan acha isso da Ginny? É lógico que não! Ele só quer se aproveitar da minha maninha.

- A gente entende Ron, – disse Blaise, ainda rindo como todos na mesa – mas quem não entende é o Macmillan. Esta semana, no meio de um treinamento de combate, o Macmillan me puxou para um canto e disse que iria ficar de olho em nós quatro. Falou que se qualquer um de nós tentasse alguma coisa com a Ginny, ele acabaria com a gente. Conclusão: eu não agüentei e ri na cara dele quando ele terminou. Afinal, aquela anta não consegue acabar com nada!

Após o comentário, as gargalhadas dos garotos invadiram a República e, quando todos estavam quase conseguindo se acalmar, a campainha tocou pela segunda vez naquela tarde. Harry rapidamente se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta, não acreditando em seus olhos ao abri-la.

Ginny estava parada ao lado da senhora Weasley e estava muito mais bonita do que Harry se recordava dos tempos de Hogwarts. Seus cabelos ruivos e compridos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, com uma franja caindo sobre um de seus olhos. Porém, não foi nos olhos cor de chocolate, ou nas sardas que salpicavam o rosto da ruiva que o moreno reparou... os olhos de Harry percorreram cada curva do corpo de Ginny, que realmente não era mais a garotinha que tinha uma queda por ele nos tempos de escola.

Definitivamente não era... Ela estava mudada e mais linda do que nunca.

- Olá Sr. Potter. Há quanto tempo não nos vemos! – disse Ginny, brincalhona, dando um abraço em Harry.

- Pois é! – disse Harry, tentando disfarçar sua surpresa – Muito tempo mesmo! É muito bom te ver também, Sra. Weasley.

- O prazer é todo meu, Harry querido! – disse a mãe de Ginny, abraçando Harry – E como você está crescido! Devo dizer que também está muito bonito, não é filha?

- Aiiiiii mamãe! Assim você me mata de vergonha! – disse a ruiva, da cor de seus cabelos.

- Não se preocupe Ginny... – disse Harry, corando mais do que a ruiva – Bom, entrem, por favor... agora a casa também é sua Ginny. Vamos até a cozinha, todos os rapazes estão lá.

Os garotos ainda enumeravam os defeitos de Ernesto Macmillan quando Harry, Ginny e a Sra. Weasley entraram na cozinha. Ao avistar a ruiva, Ron foi correndo em sua direção e, por conta disso, não pôde perceber as expressões dos três garotos a mesa, muito parecidas com a de Harry ao avistar a irmã do amigo há poucos segundos.

- Maninha, sente-se aqui com a gente! Você vai ver como será divertido morar aqui com os rapazes! Sem falar que eles poderão te ajudar com os estudos, não é gente?

Draco, se recuperando rapidamente do choque causado pela ruiva à sua frente, respondeu que sim e que a garota era muito bem vinda na república. Em seguida, Ron apresentou-a a David e Ginny cumprimentou cada um com um abraço muito parecido com o que dera em Harry, sentando-se a mesa para acertar os detalhas de sua mudança com os seus novos companheiros de casa.

- Então queridos, – adiantou-se a senhora Weasley – eu gostaria de saber quanto vocês gastam em média aqui na república. Não se esqueçam que a Ginny vai dividir todas as despesas igualmente com vocês.

- Sra. Weasley, – disse Blaise – as despesas domésticas não são muito altas, pois passamos praticamente o dia inteiro na Academia. Somando as despesas de mantimentos, produtos de limpeza, entre outros, gastamos, em média, 30 galeões cada um.

- O que acaba saindo mais caro – completou David – são os materiais que a gente precisa usar na Academia, mas acredito que 50 galeões por mês são suficientes para se manter aqui sem problemas.

- Sim, sim! – disse a Sra. Weasley – mas, acima de tudo, eu gostaria de agradecer por vocês acolherem a minha menininha. Muitíssimo obrigada rapazes! Eu sei que todos vocês vão cuidar muito bem dela!

- Mamãe! – disse Ginny irritada – Pare já com isso! Já disse que eu não sou mais criança! Eu sei me cuidar sozinha!

- Mas mesmo assim, é bom os rapazes ficarem DE OLHO em você. – disse Ron irritado – Aquele seu namoradinho não é flor que se cheire!

- Ai Ronald, pare de implicar com o Ernesto! Eu não vou morar com ele, o que mais você quer? Que droga! – disse Ginny, levantando-se da mesa e caminhando em direção à porta – E vem já aqui para me ajudar com as malas.

- Bom queridos, desculpem-me pelos modos da Ginny. Ela está um pouco irritada com o Ron aqui... mas logo passa! Saibam que ela está mesmo feliz em se mudar para cá! Bom, eu preciso ir! Ainda tenho muito o que fazer em casa! Foi um prazer revê-los e, mais uma vez, obrigada por hospedarem a Ginny! – disse Molly enquanto se despedia de cada um dos garotos com um abraço.

Após a partida da Sra. Weasley, todos os garotos decidiram ajudar Ginny e Ron com a mudança, que foi feita muito rapidamente devido à colaboração de todos. Ao fim da tarde, a ruiva já havia se despedido de cada um e partido com o irmão – que não parou de agradecer aos garotos, durante toda a mudança, por terem salvo a sua irmãzinha indefesa das garras do malvado Macmillan.

**X.X.X**

Durante o jantar daquele sábado, os garotos não pararam de discutir sobre a transformação da ruiva e sobre o fato de ter aquele pecado em forma de gente habitando o mesmo ambiente que eles.

- Caras, vocês não imaginam a minha cara quando eu abri a porta e a vi parada ali! – disse Harry, relembrando os momentos vividos durante aquela tarde. – Disfarçar a cara de besta foi complicado!

- Imagino sim. – disse Draco – Sua cara deve ter sido bem parecida com a nossa quando ela entrou aqui na cozinha. Todos nós tentamos disfarçar por causa do Ron, mas não teve jeito, não dava para não olhar para uma mulher daquelas.

- E em pensar que o Macmillan pode fazer bem mais do que olhar para aquela gracinha – disse Blaise, cravando seu garfo na carne que estava em seu prato – Me dá vontade de quebrar a cara daquele playboyzinho! Como um cara daqueles consegue ter uma garota como aquela?  
Vejam bem, eu sou BEM mais bonito do que ele, e BEM mais legal!

- Blaise, qualquer um de nós é melhor do que o Macmillan. O problema é que uma certa ruiva ainda não percebeu – completou Harry.

- Enfim, agora é tentar se acostumar, porque vamos ter aquele clone de veela morando com a gente daqui para frente. – disse David, dando fim a discussão irritada dos garotos. – E vamos logo terminar esse jantar, porque ainda temos que arrumar as nossas malas para viajarmos amanhã bem cedo.

**X.X.X**

O resto de noite transcorreu sem muitos problemas e quando Draco e Harry já estavam deitados em seu novo quarto, voltaram a discutir sobre a ruiva que tinha se tornado o assunto favorito dos garotos desde que entrara na república há poucas horas.

- Você imaginava isso Draco? Que ela estaria tão linda assim?

- Harry, se nem você imaginava, e olha que você já namorou com ela, como eu poderia imaginar? Só sei que tudo vai mudar daqui para frente.

- Nem me fale, cara! Só posso dizer uma coisa, o Macmillan tem toda a razão de ter ameaçado o Blaise. Se eu tivesse uma mulher daquelas, ameaçaria até Merlin!

- Mas veja pelo lado bom, se ele ameaçou a gente, isso quer dizer que ele não confia no próprio taco, ou seja, ponto para nós! – disse Draco rindo e sendo imitado por Harry.

- Pois é, ponto para nós! Agora vamos dormir porque amanhã teremos que aparatar a uma distância de milhares de quilômetros e precisamos estar descansados! Boa noite! – disse Harry se ajeitando na cama e pegando no sono quase instantaneamente.

É, agora é tentar dormir... Resta saber se a ruiva vai me deixar ter uma noite tranqüila de sono – pensou Draco, percebendo que ele ainda demoraria muito tempo para pregar os olhos.

**Continua...**

**N.A. **Aquecimento para Relíquias! Até sexta prometo que chego no 4º capítulo! Beijos! Dani


	3. Regras da Convivência

**3º capítulo – Regras da Convivência**

Bem dizia o velho ditado: "Tudo o que é bom, dura pouco!" E para os quatro amigos, não foi diferente. As duas semanas na casa de David passaram rápido, mas permitiram aos garotos um belo descanso, além de conhecer tudo sobre um vilarejo bruxo próximo de Boston, onde os pais de David moravam.

Na manhã do domingo que antecedia o início das aulas, eles retornaram à República, prontos para enfrentar não só o segundo ano na Academia, como também a ruiva que estava prestes a levar os quatro garotos à insanidade. Eles tentaram, mas não conseguiram imaginar como seria a convivência com ela. Os garotos só sabiam de uma coisa: eles precisariam descobrir uma maneira de conseguir olhar para ela parecendo o menos idiotas possível.

E precisariam descobrir agora, pois, naquele exato momento, a campainha da República soou e fez os quatro garotos saltarem do sofá.

- Vai Blaise! – disseram os três garotos, empurrando o amigo em direção à porta. – Ninguém mandou ser fraco! Perdeu e vai ter que abrir a porta!

Os garotos se referiam a uma competição, realizada pelos quatro na casa de David, onde quem passasse mal primeiro, depois de várias rodadas de whisky de fogo, teria de abrir a porta quando a ruiva chegasse na República. E o premiado tinha sido Blaise Zabini que, naquele momento, teve todo o seu ar sedutor transformado em uma expressão de pavor e receio.

Foram dez intermináveis segundos até Blaise alcançar a porta e girar a chave na fechadura e, ao abri-la, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver...

- Mac... Macmillan? Mas... ãhn... o que _você_... está fazendo aqui? – Blaise demorou um pouco para entender porque um completo imbecil estava ocupando o lugar da ruiva que ele esperava encontrar.

- Com licença Zabini, – disse Ernesto, invadindo a casa dos garotos suspendendo três malões com sua varinha – vim trazer a bagagem da Ginny enquanto ela está na palestra para os novos alunos da Academia.

- Pode deixar que a gente leva isso para o quarto dela. – disse Harry, já empunhando a sua varinha e apontando-a para a bagagem.

- Não mesmo! – disse Ernesto, deixando os malões caírem com estrondo no chão e apontando sua varinha para Harry – EU levo a bagagem da MINHA NAMORADA para o QUARTO DELA!

- Se eu fosse você Macmillan, abaixava essa varinha _agora_ e fazia o que o Harry está mandando. – disse Draco com a varinha apontada para o nariz de Ernesto. – A não ser que você queira sair daqui um pouco mais torto do que entrou. Agora saia da nossa casa e nos deixe cuidar dessa bagagem, já que, pelo visto, você não está tomando tanto cuidado assim com ela.

- Aqui é a casa da minha namorada também! Eu posso entrar e sair a hora que eu bem entender.

- Escute aqui, _Ernie_, – disse David, sarcástico, satirizando o nome do colega de classe – você realmente poderá entrar e sair quando a Virgínia estivar em casa, mas, em outras circunstâncias, aqui você não pisa!

- E acho bom você se comportar, _amigo_ – disse Zabini, com um olhar desafiador – porque, quando você não estiver aqui, a _sua_ namorada ficará rodeada por quatro rapazes que, se quiserem, podem fazer coisas, digamos, _impróprias_!

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DA MINHA NAMORADA! – berrou Ernesto, avançando para cima de Blaise e sendo impedido por quatro varinhas apontadas para a sua cabeça.

- Ops, acho que você não entendeu bem, Macmillan. – disse Harry calmamente, caminhando em direção a Ernesto e fazendo com que ele se dirigisse para a porta – Não estamos falando mal da Ginny. Nunca tentaríamos nada que ela não quisesse.

- Só estamos dizendo que a Ginny pode perceber o quanto você é idiota morando com a gente. Você sabe como é a convivência, as pessoas tendem a se tornar muito _íntimas_! – disse Draco, empurrando Ernesto para fora e batendo a porta com força.

- A VIRGÍNIA FICARÁ SABENDO DISSO! – berrou Ernesto do lado de fora – MARQUEM AS MINHAS PALAVRAS!

- É, isso foi engraçado! – disse David, após a discussão, se jogando no sofá e ligando a TV.

- Só resta saber como a ruiva vai receber a notícia que expulsamos o namoradinho dela daqui! – refletiu Blaise. – E digo mais: como eu terei que abrir a porta, não contem comigo para dar explicações a ela. Isso fica por conta de vocês três.

**X.X.X**

Duas horas se passaram até que os garotos ouviram, de dentro da casa, uma discussão ocorrendo do lado de fora. Apurando os ouvidos, eles conseguiam entender partes da conversa onde Ginny claramente discutia com Ernesto. Após pouquíssimo tempo, a campainha soou freneticamente, indicando que a pessoa do lado de fora não soltaria o botão enquanto a porta não fosse aberta.

Blaise correu para abrir a porta e quase foi derrubado por um mar de cabelos ruivos entrando na casa aos gritos com Macmillan que, ao tentar segui-la, foi impedido por Blaise e Harry.

- Ora, ora Ernie, – disse Harry – por aqui tão cedo? Achei que a nossa conversinha iria te deixar longe por um tempo.

- HARRY, NÃO DEIXE ELE ENTRAR! – gritou a ruiva, categórica, do meio da sala – Ernesto, eu não quero falar com você agora, será que você consegue entender? Você sabe muito bem as coisas que você falou para mim! Se você quiser conversar, é bom estarmos com a cabeça fria e, no meu caso, isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. AGORA FORA!

- Mas amor, eu não queria...

Ernesto tentava explicar alguma coisa, mas foi calado por mais um grito da ruiva o expulsando de sua casa, ao que foi prontamente atendida por Blaise.

- Pode deixar Ernie, cuidaremos muito bem da ruivinha aqui! – disse Blaise, com o máximo de sarcasmo e ironia que conseguiu, batendo a porta na cara de Macmillan.

- Urghhhh, moleque mais chato e ciumento! Insuportável quando quer ser! – lamentava a ruiva, enquanto se jogava no sofá.

- Bem vinda à República! Entrada explosiva, hein Ginny! – riu Harry, sendo imitado pela ruiva, que sorria levemente encabulada. – David, pegue um copo de água para a nossa mais nova moradora.

- Aiiii garotos, me desculpem, mas esse traste me tira do sério de vez em quando! – disse Ginny apanhando o copo que David lhe estendia – Como é ciumento! Que droga!

- O que ele fez Gin? – perguntou Blaise, se ajoelhando em frente a Ginny e lhe lançando um de seus olhares mais sedutores, o que não passou despercebido pelos garotos, que logo compreenderam que a vergonha de Blaise já tinha acabado e não voltaria tão cedo!

- Na palestra, os calouros tiveram um momento para se conhecerem e, com isso, eu já fiz algumas amizades com os alunos do meu ano. – explicou Ginny, aparentemente mais calma, sendo escutada atentamente pelos quatro garotos – Como o Ernesto já tinha se oferecido para me mostrar o campus quando a palestra acabasse, eu convidei o pessoal que eu tinha conhecido para nos acompanhar no tour que eu faria com ele pela Academia.

- Mas ele não gostou da idéia de ter que levar mais alguém, além de você, para conhecer o lugar, estou certo? – perguntou David.

- Certíssimo, mas isso não foi o pior! Ele teve a coragem de me dizer, depois de nos mostrar todo o campus, que ele não queria que eu fizesse amizade com nenhum garoto da minha sala, pois já bastava eu estar morando com vocês. Sem falar que ele insinuou que tinha outros planos em mente para a nossa visita ao campus. Nossa, fiquei irritadíssima! Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Uma qualquer que fica por aí se agarrando em qualquer moita? – disse Ginny, tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos – E, como se tudo isso não bastasse, ele ainda disse que veio trazer a minha bagagem, coisa que eu não pedi para ele fazer, e ficou indignado por vocês não o deixarem entrar aqui na República.

Neste momento, os quatro garotos ficaram extremamente encabulados, o que não passou despercebido por Ginny, que logo completou...

- E, na minha opinião, vocês fizeram muito bem! – ela disse sorrindo, fazendo com que os garotos ficassem chocados, mas também aliviados, já que esperavam uma ruiva revoltada quando contassem o que havia acontecido – Onde já se viu? Eu mal me mudei para cá e ele já quer se fazer dono da casa de vocês! Isso é extremamente errado, e eu acho que ele deve ter feito alguma coisa muito séria para vocês o ameaçarem! Eu conheço o namorado que eu tenho, e sei que ele consegue ser um saco quando quer! Vocês fizeram muito bem cortando as asinhas dele desde já!

- Nossa Gi – disse Harry – eu estava achando que você ficaria furiosa pelo que fizemos! Quando você entrou aqui daquele jeito, pensei que você fosse jogar um Avada na gente quando descobrisse.

- Imagina Harry! – disse ela rindo da piada – Eu não sou tão má assim!

A conversa se estendeu por mais alguns minutos, onde Ginny agradeceu aos garotos por terem-na recebido na República, e explicou que seu irmão Ron havia entendido tudo errado quando disse que ela não queria morar com eles. Ela esclareceu que havia ficado irritada, pois o irmão não a consultou sobre a mudança e apenas a avisou quando tudo estava decidido.

- Bom meninos, – disse a ruiva, levantando-se do sofá e indo em direção ao seu quarto – vou arrumar as minhas coisas... mais tarde a gente se vê!

- Sua bagagem já está lá dentro, levamos para lá quando o Macmillan deixou tudo aqui – disse David.

- Ginny, você janta com a gente? – perguntou Blaise, beijando a mão de Ginny em sua melhor pose de galã – Vou fazer uma macarronada que é a minha especialidade!

- Claro Blaise, janto sim! Eu ia jantar com o Ernesto, mas depois do que aconteceu, eu não quero vê-lo nem pintado de ouro! – disse a ruiva, entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta.

**X.X.X**

Enquanto Blaise e David se encaminharam para a cozinha da República para preparar o jantar, Draco foi em direção ao seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, pensando na ruiva que, naquele exato momento, estava a apenas uma parede de distância, com o som ligado. No momento em que o loiro começava a imaginar a garota dançando sensualmente para ele, enquanto seus olhares não se desprendiam e suas bocas quase se tocavam, Harry entrou no quarto e, ao chamar Draco, o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Draco, DRACO! ACORDA MEU! – gritou Harry, sacudindo sua mão freneticamente na cara do loiro, tentando acordar aquele ser inanimado deitado na cama.

- Ãhn? Ah, desculpa cara! Estava distraído! – justificou o loiro

- Isso se nota! Pensando nela, não é?

- Em... quem? Ah... lógico que não! Eu estava só...

- Você não me engana, cara! Você é um dos meus melhores amigos, moramos juntos desde o ano passado! Poxa cara, você não precisa mentir para mim... está na cara que você está pensando nela, e isso não é de hoje!

- Como assim Harry? Não é de hoje?

- Quando estávamos nos Estados Unidos, às vezes eu percebia que você ficava muito calado, como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa... quando comecei a reparar, notei que você sempre ficava assim quando falávamos da Ginny.

- Cara, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Nunca fui assim. Já estive com mulheres maravilhosas e nunca fiquei desse jeito. É como se eu estivesse obcecado, entende? Não consigo parar de pensar nela! – disse o loiro, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Eu sei, ela é linda... não se pode negar isso, mas você é o único de nós que está desse jeito! Lá na sala, enquanto todos estavam conversando, você não falou uma palavra sequer. E isso porque ela está aqui faz apenas uma hora. Cara, você tem que relaxar! Cadê o Draco destruidor de corações que a gente conhece? O cara que tem a mulher que quiser? Você não pode ficar desse jeito!

- Eu sei Harry... o pior é que eu sei! Mas não faço idéia do que fazer! Eu estou assim desde o dia da mudança dela!

- Calma cara! Você está fissurado e precisa espairecer um pouco... só isso...

- Não sei, Harry! Eu já estive com várias garotas, até namorei por um tempo e nunca fiquei tão fissurado por ninguém! Sei lá...deve ser a situação nova... a mudança repentina dela. Não tem outra explicação! Você concorda que é impossível sentir algo assim sem nada ter acontecido entre a gente, não?

- É mais possível do que você pensa! Você mesmo disse que nunca ficou tão obcecado por ninguém. Mas, independente do que você esteja sentindo, só te peço uma coisa... não trava na frente dela! Tenta falar alguma coisa... qualquer coisa... mas não fica mudo. Eu percebi o que estava acontecendo com você, e o David com certeza também percebeu!

- E ela? Será que percebeu alguma coisa? – perguntou o loiro, preocupado.

- Não, mas ela não é boba. Ela só não percebeu porque estava muito nervosa com o Macmillan, mas, em outras circunstâncias, ela pode perceber, e é por isso que você tem que agir naturalmente, certo?

- Você tem razão, cara... Do jeito que está não dá para ficar! – disse o loiro confiante.

- Isso, esse é o Draco que eu conheço! Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, conte comigo, ok?

- Eu sei cicatriz! Valeu pelos conselhos. Eu realmente estava precisando!

"Obcecado? Lógico que não! Isso é loucura! A gente nunca teve nada!" – refletia o loiro, enquanto apanhava uma toalha, decidindo tomar um banho para relaxar depois da conversa que tivera com Harry – "É, nada a ver! Estou começando a acreditar que ela realmente tem alguma descendência veela!" – e riu do próprio pensamento enquanto deixava a água gelada escorrer pelo seu corpo – "Isso Draco, esfria a cabeça, você tem mesmo que relaxar um pouco! Esquecer essa besteira... tenta pensar em outras coisas..." – pensou o loiro, se virando para pegar o xampu que se encontrava em uma pequena prateleira dentro do boxe – "Ai merda, olha o xampu dela! Será que ele tem o cheiro dela? Malfoy, abaixa JÁ essa mão! Se você cheirar esse xampu você estará assinando o seu atestado de loucura! LARGA ESSSA MERDA DE XAMPU MALFOY, EU ESTOU ORDENANDO!" – gritava a consciência de Draco, sendo totalmente ignorada pelo loiro, que apanhou o frasco de xampu e sentiu o cheiro de flores... o cheiro dela, que não o deixava pensar direito desde o dia em que ele o sentiu quando ela o abraçou na sua chegada!

No momento seguinte, ele não pôde deixar de imaginar as curvas da garota junto a ele! Ele quase podia sentir a presença dela. Nos devaneios de Draco, ele a abraçava embaixo do chuveiro, a água molhando os seus corpos, suas respirações ofegantes, e o desejo de ambos nas alturas quando ele a prensava no vidro do boxe e a beijava intensamente, segurando firme a sua nuca. Ele quase podia ouvi-la sussurrando o seu nome e...

- DRACO! Sai logo desse banho, o jantar está pronto! – gritou David, assustando Draco de tal maneira que ele quase escorregou embaixo do chuveiro.

- MERDA DAVID! QUE SUSTO! JÁ ESTOU INDO! – gritou Draco para o amigo, desligando o chuveiro e batendo com a própria cabeça na parede do banheiro "Você tem que parar com isso, cara! O que está acontecendo com você?" – pensava o loiro enquanto vestia uma bermuda e uma camiseta. Porém, ao abrir a porta do banheiro, levou o segundo susto do dia. Ginny estava parada em frente à porta com alguns potes de cremes e maquiagens nas mãos, fazendo o loiro dar um pulo quando a viu assim tão perto!

- Ai Draco, desculpa! Eu não queria te assustar! Eu estava trazendo algumas das minhas coisas para deixar aqui no banheiro. Achei que você já tivesse saído do banho! – disse a ruiva com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Age normalmente, pelo amor de Merlin!", pensou ele "E não gagueja! Não gagueja!".

- Tudo bem Weasley. – disse Draco, um pouco mais afobado do que pretendia – Não foi nada.

- Credo Draco, pára com isso. Pode me chamar de Ginny! A gente vai morar junto agora, não precisamos nos tratar tão formalmente, não é?

"Estúpido! Como assim você a chama pelo sobrenome?" – pensava Draco, inconformado – "Burro, burro, burro e burro! É isso o que você é! Você chama isso de agir normalmente? Então imagina o que é anormal para você?"

- É, desculpe Ginny... é a força do hábito!

- Não precisa se preocupar, Draco, – disse a ruiva, dando um tapinha leve no braço forte do loiro – mas a partir de hoje, é Ginny, ouviu bem!

- Ok. – foi só o que Draco conseguiu dizer ao sentir a mão da ruiva deixando o seu braço e vê-la entrar no banheiro, despejando todas as suas coisas em cima da pia.

- Ei, vocês dois... venham jantar, está na mesa! – disse Blaise, da porta da cozinha.

"É, comer... porque depois de tudo isso, apetite é realmente o que eu tenho!" – pensou Draco irônico, indo para cozinha.

**X.X.X**

O jantar aconteceu sem grandes acontecimentos e o loiro pôde, finalmente, falar umas poucas palavras à mesa e comer um pouco do macarrão que Blaise havia preparado. Em seguida, disse que iria dormir, pois estava cansado e tinha que acordar cedo por causa das aulas.

Na manhã seguinte, o loiro foi o primeiro a levantar, indo tomar um banho para espantar não só o sono, como também as imagens da ruiva de sua cabeça, após mais um sonho em que ela era a protagonista. Obsessão? Não! Aquilo estava acontecendo pois a mudança de Ginny era uma situação nova, e ele tinha que se acostumar com aquilo. Sim, era nisso que ele se forçava a acreditar sempre que via a garota ou sempre que ela aparecia, sem aviso prévio, em seus pensamentos.

Saiu do banho e se dirigiu à cozinha, encontrando David que já estava comendo um sanduíche e lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Bom dia cara! – disse David animadamente – pronto para voltar à rotina.

- Bom dia, Dave! Vai ser bom voltar para a Academia! – porém, os pensamentos que surgiram na cabeça do loiro foram muito diferentes dos que ele transmitira a David – "Rotina... hahaha... como se ter uma mulher perfeita dormindo no quarto ao lado fosse uma rotina normal!".

- Bom dia! – disse Harry, chegando junto com Blaise à cozinha – E a nossa nova moradora, ainda não acordou?

- Acordei sim! Bom dia meninos! – disse Ginny, às costas de Harry, já totalmente vestida com o uniforme azul e branco da Academia.

- E então Gi? – disse Blaise – Preparada para o primeiro dia de aula? Como está o seu horário hoje?

- Minha primeira aula é DCAT avançada, e depois Antídotos. – dizia a ruiva, consultando um pergaminho com o seu horário - Aí, depois do almoço, eu tenho Feitiços e, no fim do dia, Treinamento de Combate em nível básico.

- Nossa, treinamento de combate na última aula? – se surpreendeu Harry – Você vai chegar morta em casa! O professor Smith não poupa os alunos nem no primeiro dia!

- Mas ele é brilhante, você vai ver Ginny! – disse David animado – Aqui, todos os professores são excelentes! É até difícil acreditar!

- Aiiiii, não vejo a hora de ter a minha primeira aula! – disse Ginny empolgada, se abaixando para pegar uma jarra de suco na geladeira e deixando boa parte de suas pernas expostas, para a alegria matinal dos quatro amigos, que se viram olhando aquele monumento a sua frente!

"Meu Merlim do céu! O que ela está fazendo? Olha só _aquilo!_ Desse jeito eu vou precisar de um banho _ultra gelado_ antes de sair de casa! Calma... calma Draco, é só parar de olhar" – pensava o loiro, que via toda a cena em câmera lenta – "Pára de olhar! PÁRA DRACO!"

- Ain, esqueci o livro de Antídotos! Droga! Já volto garotos, vocês me esperam? – disse Ginny, saindo apressada em direção a seu quarto e despertando os garotos dos seus devaneios.

- Esperamos sim. – disse Draco, ainda desconcertado pelo que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Nós definitivamente precisamos colocar essa jarra de suco na parte mais baixa da geladeira – disse Blaise, com a voz meio séria, como se estivesse pensando sobre o assunto desde que a ruiva se abaixara – só mais um pouquinho e tinha dado para ver bem mais do que aquelas pernas divinas!

- Nem me fale Blaise – disse Harry – Nem me fale!

- Não fala o que Harry? – perguntou a ruiva, voltando a cozinha com seus cabelos soltos e a gravata totalmente frouxa em seu pescoço.

- Nada não Ginny. – disse Harry, disfarçando - Só estamos discutindo a nossa carga horária deste ano! Está de matar!

- Ahhhh, tadinhos! Então, vamos? – disse Ginny, já estreando a sua nova chave e abrindo a porta da República para o seu primeiro dia de aula na Academia de Formação de Aurores.

**X.X.X**

Naquela noite, os meninos chegaram em casa e não encontraram a ruiva. Eles a tinham visto apenas na hora do almoço, com alguns calouros e com Macmillan. Isso só significava uma coisa – o casal tinha feito as pazes e estava junto naquele exato momento; para o desespero do loiro, que não conseguia se concentrar em um exercício de Primeiros Socorros que deveria entregar no dia seguinte. Ele ficava andando de um lado para o outro da casa, sentava na sua escrivaninha e, menos de um minuto depois, voltava a andar, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Quando os garotos, que estavam estudando juntos no quarto de Harry e Draco, decidiram parar para comer alguma coisa e o loiro disse que estava sem fome, aconteceu o inevitável.

- Chega, não dá mais para adiar. REUNIÃO AGORA! – disse David, extremamente sério.

Os garotos eram bem descontraídos e brincalhões e, por isso, logo na segunda semana de aulas, decidiram instituir a chamada "Reunião" na casa, quando eles tratavam sobre assuntos sérios como a distribuição de tarefas, divisão das despesas e problemas da Academia. Qualquer um deles podia convocar uma Reunião a qualquer momento e sobre qualquer assunto relevante. Na hora da reunião não existiam brincadeiras, essa era a regra entre eles.

- Assunto em pauta – continuou Harry, entendendo perfeitamente o motivo da reunião convocada por David. – Draco Malfoy.

- O que? – disse o loiro, indignado. A única vez que eles convocaram uma reunião com um deles como assunto foi quando Blaise cogitou desistir do curso de auror. O assunto era sério e a Reunião foi necessária, mas, neste caso, o que ele tinha feito de tão grave para ser o assunto de uma Reunião?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – continuou David – Draco, acorda! Você não está comendo direito, não está dormindo direito, não se concentra nos seus estudos, e tudo por quê? Por causa da Ginny!

- Nada a ver! – disse Draco, um pouco nervoso – Sim, eu posso estar pensando nela um pouco mais do que eu deveria, mas o que isso tem demais? Vocês todos também estão pensando nela! Isso é tudo por causa da situação nova em que estamos!

- Não Draco! – disse Blaise que, quando ficava sério, transmitia uma aura de poder e força que assustaria qualquer um – _Nós _estamos pensando na Ginny desse jeito. Não você! Cara, eu sei que deve ser complicado para você, afinal, você está curtindo a ruiva e ela namora o idiota do Macmillan, mas você não pode prejudicar os outros aspectos da sua vida por causa disso!

- É verdade, Draco! Você sabe que não teríamos convocado uma reunião se a situação não fosse realmente séria. – completou Harry – Você me disse ontem que iria mudar e se focar mais nas coisas. Na hora do jantar você chegou até a falar com ela! Mas, de repente, tudo voltou com força total hoje. O que está acontecendo com você?

- Eu não sei, merda! Eu realmente não sei! – disse o loiro, irritado – Eu não entendo como é possível sentir isso por alguém sem nenhum contato mais íntimo ter acontecido!

- Cara, é óbvio que você está gostando ela! – refletiu David – E pode ter certeza, aceitando essa situação você já será capaz de melhorar as suas atitudes. Você só não pode ficar desse jeito toda vez que ela sair com o Macmillan. Você tem que se acostumar! Infelizmente ela tem namorado, você querendo ou não.

- E também não trate a Ginny mal apenas porque você não sabe como lidar com o que está sentindo. Ela não merece isso! – disse Blaise – Ela tem sido maravilhosa com todos nós, inclusive com você, que quase não tem falado com ela.

- Eu sei tudo isso! – disse Draco, frustrado – E não faço nada propositalmente! Eu só não consigo ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela sem travar! E também não consigo vê-la com o Macmillan sem querer espancá-lo!

- Então é por isso que você evita falar com ela? Porque tem medo de fazer alguma besteira? – indagou Blaise.

- É... exatamente isso! – disse Draco, sentando-se no chão do quarto – Sem falar que as minhas chances com ela são nulas! Como vocês bem disseram, ela tem namorado e ama ele!

- Opa, agora você falou merda! – disse Harry – A Ginny não ama o Macmillan. Olha como eles brigaram ontem! E hoje eles mal conversaram enquanto almoçavam! Esses sinais indicam que as coisas não vão tão bem! Ou seja, você tem chances com ela como qualquer outro cara.

- É Draco! A Ginny pode sentir carinho pelo Macmillan, mas paixão não. Amor, muito menos! É como se os dois estivessem juntos só por costume, ou conveniência. – disse David – E é aí que você entra! Vai conquistando a Ginny aos poucos, trate ela bem, ajude ela com as tarefas da Academia... enfim! Mostre para ela que você é bem melhor do que o MacMillan! – disse David dando tapinhas nas costas de Draco.

- Concordo plenamente! Você sempre foi o mestre da conquista... sempre conseguiu as melhores garotas quando saíamos juntos! Respira fundo, engole a insegurança e faz a mesma coisa com a Ginny! Quando ela menos perceber, já estará louca por você! – disse Blaise, sorrindo – E acho que nem precisamos dizer que faremos tudo para ajudar, certo?

- Mas você precisa agir, cara! – disse Harry – Do contrário, nada do que a gente possa fazer vai adiantar. Quer que eu lance um Avada no Macmillan? Assim, como se fosse um acidente?

- Puts, vocês são hilários! – disse Draco, já um pouco mais confiante – Talvez vocês têm razão! Só vocês para me fazerem acordar!

- Nós temos razão Draco. E você verá isso, cedo ou tarde. Reunião encerrada! – disse Harry, já voltando ao tom de brincadeira – Bom, de volta aos estudos?

Porém, nem cinco minutos depois, uma batida na porta dos garotos foi ouvida e, em seguida, Ginny entrou no quarto de Harry e Draco.

- Oi meninos, espero não estar atrapalhando! Eu comprei pizza para o jantar... É uma forma de agradecimento pela mudança e também pelo jantar de ontem!

- Ginny, eu deveria dizer que você não precisava ter se preocupado, mas, com a fome que eu estou, isso é algo que você, com certeza, não irá escutar! – disse Blaise, abraçando a ruiva e indo para a cozinha, seguido por Harry e David.

"Só espero que esses três tenham razão..." – pensou Draco, colocando no rosto o seu sorriso mais conquistador e seu olhar mais confiante, enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha onde os outros moradores da República já se encontravam.

**Continua...**

**N.A. **Missão: Deixar o Draco da República menos bocó - Primeira etapa: concluída!

Afinal, o Draco só o bom se for sexy e tiver pegada!  
A fic é água com açúcar, mas o Draquinho é um sonserino típico, não um bocózinho lufa apaixonado, right?

Gente, o próximo capítulo vem sábado... eu sei que tinha prometido para sexta, mas eu não tinha visto que o cap. 04 tem 18 páginas... e revisar tudo isso para deixar o Draco menos bobo apaixonado demora! rsrs!**  
**

Beijos e bom cinema para todos amanhã! =D

Dani


	4. Papo de Amigas

**4º Capítulo – Papo de amigas!**

O jantar daquela noite foi, sem dúvida, o mais agradável e divertido de toda a história da República. Ginny era uma companheira de casa divertidíssima, e os quatro amigos, inclusive Draco, passaram horas sentados no chão da sala comendo pizza e conversando sobre futilidades. Tanto que eles só lembraram que era uma segunda-feira, e que teriam aula logo cedo no dia seguinte, quando já passava da meia noite e Blaise roncou alto no sofá da sala.

- Puts, olha a hora! – disse David, levantando do tapete e cutucando Blaise – Acho melhor irmos dormir, ou ninguém vai conseguir acordar amanhã... Blaise, acorda! Já é tarde!

- Sai David, hoje eu vou dormir no sofá mesmo. – disse Blaise, resmungando - Não levanto daqui por nada.

- Blaise, – chamou Ginny baixinho, fazendo o moreno abrir os olhos – eu não quero que você fique com dor nas costas, vai dormir na sua cama. Ou eu vou me sentir culpada... afinal, se não fosse pela pizza que eu trouxe, nós não teríamos ficado conversando até agora.

- Nossa Ginny – disse Blaise, levantando com uma careta engraçada que misturava o seu jeito conquistador com o sono que ele tinha – Falando desse jeito, eu vou dormir na sua cama.

- Vai dormir Zabini! – falou Draco, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia – Você está com tanto sono que não está mais falando coisa com coisa.

- Calma Draco! – disse Blaise, se apoiando no amigo e arrancando risadas da ruiva – A Gin sabe que eu só estou brincando.

- Vou levar a bela adormecida aqui para cama, antes que ele fale mais besteiras. – disse David, se dirigindo, junto com Blaise, para o quarto que os dois dividiam – Boa noite gente!

- Eu também já vou indo! Senão amanhã não conseguirei fazer nada na Academia! – disse Harry, levantando da poltrona e dando um beijo na bochecha de Ginny - Boa noite Gin. Não vão dormir tarde, hein.

- Pode deixar! Só vou arrumar as coisas por aqui Harry. – disse Ginny, apontando os pratos que os garotos haviam deixado na mesinha de centro da sala. – Podem ir dormir que eu me viro.

- Imagina Gin, o Draco te ajuda, ele sempre dorme tarde mesmo! Aposto que ele nem deve estar com sono. – disse Harry, indo para o seu quarto e deixando os dois sozinhos na sala. – Boa noite!

- Draco, – disse Ginny, chamando a atenção do loiro – se você quiser ir dormir, eu não me incomodo, pode deixar que eu arrumo tudo em um minuto.

- Não se preocupe Ginny, eu te ajudo. – disse Draco, da maneira mais controlada possível, por estar, no meio da madrugada, sozinho com a Ginny... estava na hora! Plano "Conquistando a Ruiva" em ação! – Como o Harry disse, eu não estou com sono mesmo.

- Ah, então eu aceito a sua ajuda! – disse ela, abrindo um grande sorriso – Você pode pegar as caixas das pizzas e levá-las para a cozinha, enquanto eu pego os pratos?

- Sem problemas! – disse o loiro, empunhando a varinha e levando as caixas de pizza, com magia, até o lixo da cozinha – Você precisa de ajuda com esses pratos?

- Está tudo sob controle! – disse Ginny, fazendo um feitiço para que os pratos se lavassem sozinhos – Pelo menos por enquanto... eu não confio muito nos meus feitiços de limpeza. Eles geralmente falham em algum momento.

- Sabe Ginny, você é incrível. – disse Draco que, ao perceber que tinha pensado alto enquanto admirava a ruiva, tentou consertar o que havia falado – Er... quero dizer, é incrível você conseguir enfrentar uma aula de Treinamento de Combate e depois ter pique para ficar acordada até à uma hora da madrugada... poucos conseguiriam.

- Nossa Draco, assim eu vou ficar com vergonha! – disse Ginny, muito corada, sentando em cima da mesa da cozinha – Vou ficar convencida com um aluno exemplar como você me elogiando desse jeito! Sem falar que o professor Smith deu apenas uma aula teórica, acho que é por isso que eu não estou tão cansada.

- E como foi o seu primeiro dia na Academia? – perguntou o loiro, sentando em uma cadeira de frente para Ginny – Gostou das aulas!

- Nossa Draco, elas foram incríveis! Nunca pensei que fosse estudar para ser auror! Acho que, por me protegerem tanto durante a guerra, eu quis provar para mim mesma que posso fazer alguma coisa se um dia precisarem de mim.

- Concordo com você. Mesmo agora, com o fim da guerra, a comunidade bruxa continua contando com a gente para manter tudo sob controle... inclusive feitiços de limpeza! – disse Draco, apontando a sua varinha em direção a pia, onde uma grande quantidade de espuma estava começando a ser espirrada por toda a cozinha.

- Aiiiii, que merda! – disse Ginny, correndo em direção a pia e arrancando risadas do garoto – Desculpa o vocabulário Draco. É deprimente... eu consigo conjurar dois tipos de patrono, mas não consigo fazer um mísero feiticinho de limpeza.

- Calma Ginny, coisas assim acontecem! – disse ele, indo em direção a pia para ajudar a ruiva a limpar a espuma que havia se espalhado pelas paredes e pelo chão – Por sorte você não precisa de feitiços de limpeza para ser uma grande auror.

- Isso... pode me zoar! – riu Ginny, dando um tapinha no braço do loiro e o arrepiando, mesmo sem perceber – Eu mereço depois dessa apresentação deplorável dos meus dotes domésticos! Vou buscar um pano, porque não vou me arriscar a usar magia para fazer mais nada hoje.

Porém, quando Draco seguiu Ginny para dizer que ela não precisava limpar tudo de modo trouxa, ela escorregou e, por sorte, foi amparada pelo garoto a poucos centímetros do chão.

- Ahn... V...Você está bem? – perguntou Draco, sentindo um frio intenso na espinha por estar com a garota em seus braços. A ruiva estava agarrada firmemente ao seu pescoço, deixando o rosto de ambos muito próximos.

- Uau, você é rápido! – disse ela, com a respiração acelerada, sem soltar o pescoço do garoto – Obrigada Draco, se não fosse por você, eu teria levado o tombo do século.

- Ahn... não foi nada Ginny – disse Draco ajudando a garota a se levantar e limpando a espuma da cozinha com um feitiço – Bom, acho que devemos dormir... Você está bem mesmo?

- Estou sim, graças a você! – disse ela, dando um grande sorriso e um beijo na bochecha de Draco – Boa noite Draco, obrigada pela ajuda.

- Boa noite Ginny. - Foi só o que Draco conseguiu dizer ao ver a ruiva entrar em seu quarto.

Mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria pegar no sono tão cedo depois do ocorrido na cozinha da República, Draco decidiu ir dormir, se parabenizando por estar conseguindo agir naturalmente com a ruiva e considerando o escorregão dela na cozinha, e tudo o que aconteceu depois dele, como um prêmio pelo seu esforço na missão "Conquistando Virgínia Weasley".

_**X.X.X**_

Quando Draco acordou na manhã seguinte, percebeu que Harry não estava mais no quarto. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: Ele estava atrasado! Levantou-se depressa, colocou o uniforme da Academia e correu para a cozinha com a intenção de engolir qualquer coisa antes de ir para a aula. Chegando lá, encontrou os três amigos, já vestidos e tomando o café da manhã.

A única coisa que Draco ainda não sabia era que o seu café da manhã seria quase um interrogatório...

- Malfoy, – disse Blaise sério, ao ver o loiro sentar-se à mesa e começar a comer sem dizer uma só palavra, além do costumeiro "bom dia" – será que precisaremos convocar uma nova Reunião para você nos contar tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite? Ou a iniciativa vai partir de você?

- Puta merda Harry! – disse o loiro, encarando o moreno – Como você é boca aberta! Já contou para todo mundo o que aconteceu ontem?

- Bom, – disse Harry, de boca cheia – a única coisa que eu falei foi que eu deixei você e a Ginny sozinhos ontem... e que você demorou mais de meia hora para ir dormir e...

- Cala a boca, Harry! – disse David, interrompendo a explicação de Harry – Fala logo o que aconteceu Draco!

- Não aconteceu nada! – começou o loiro – Eu só a ajudei a arrumar a cozinha e, enquanto ela lavava a louça, o feitiço de limpeza dela deu errado e ela escorregou na espuma. Demoramos porque tivemos que limpar tudo depois.

- Mas ela se machucou com a queda? – perguntou Harry – Ela não parecia machucada quando saiu daqui agora há pouco.

- Talvez ela não tenha se machucado porque eu consegui segurá-la a tempo, cicatriz. – concluiu Draco, calmamente, apanhando uma maçã e levantando-se da mesa.

- Dá-lhe Draco! – comemorou Blaise, dirigindo-se para a porta da República – Já está agarrando a ruiva! Belo início de conquista!

- Eu não a agarrei, idiota! – explicou Draco, um pouco irritado, enquanto os garotos caminhavam até a Academia, que ficava a poucos metros da República – Eu a segurei para ela não cair, e ela se segurou em mim... foi um reflexo.

- Ah, agora eu entendi! – disse David rindo – Você a agarrou... por reflexo, lógico!

- Ok, que seja! – disse Draco, colocando fim à discussão – Vamos logo para a aula antes que a gente se atrase ainda mais.

**X.X.X**

Três semanas se passaram desde a chegada da ruiva à República e, nesse meio tempo, ela havia se adaptado muito bem à rotina da Academia e à convivência com os quatro companheiros de casa.

Blaise sempre se surpreendia quando a ruiva dava uma resposta mais do que apimentada para as cantadas baratas dele, só para deixá-lo envergonhado. Harry adorava a companhia de Ginny quando os dois treinavam quadribol no imenso quintal da República e falavam muitas besteiras sobre os tempos de Hogwarts. E David, com o seu jeito tímido e sensato, havia se tornado o melhor amigo e o grande confidente da ruiva.

Até mesmo Draco, que era com quem Ginny menos tinha contato na casa – devido aos acessos do loiro que, vez ou outra, achava que o plano de conquistar a ruiva era um desastre e ficava sem falar com ela por dias inteiros – já havia se tornado o professor de Antídotos particular da garota.

Na manhã daquele sábado, os ânimos de todos os alunos estavam a mil, pois a grande festa de recepção aos calouros aconteceria naquela noite. De todos na República, Ginny era a mais empolgada para a sua primeira festa na Academia.

- Meninoooooooos! – gritou a ruiva, saindo de seu quarto naquela manhã – A que horas vocês vão para a festa?

- Lá pelas onze, Gin! – Harry gritou da cozinha, onde preparava o almoço – Porque você quer saber? Você não vai com o Ernie?

- Harry, pare de chamar o Ernesto assim! – disse Ginny, chegando à cozinha – E, respondendo a sua pergunta: Não, eu não vou com ele. Falei que iria com vocês e o encontrava lá. É mais prático assim!

- Nossa! – disse David, que ajudava Harry com o almoço – Ginny revolucionando! Você disse para o Ernie que chegaria na festa com nós quatro? Aposto que ele ficou puto da vida!

- É, ele ficou mesmo... e dane-se ele! Nunca vi alguém mais folgado do que o Ernesto – disse Ginny, um pouco irritada, abrindo uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores – Eu pedi para ele vir até aqui me pegar e ele disse que seria mais fácil se eu me arrumasse na casa dele! Então eu respondi que se ele queria facilidade, eu iria com vocês e ele não precisaria se preocupar com nada! É, ele não ficou nada feliz, mas eu fui embora antes que ele tivesse mais um chilique!

- Gin, será que você pode me explicar porque você ainda namora aquele otário? – perguntou Harry que, ao ver a expressão indignada da ruiva, mudou logo de assunto – E também porque você está se entupindo de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores antes do almoço?

- Nossa papai, só porque você mandou, eu não vou mais comer! – disse Ginny, ironizando o moreno enquanto colocava mais de dez feijõezinhos na boca – Bom, vou fazer os meus deveres da Academia. Me chame para o almoço, papai Potter!

- Pode deixar, filhinha cabelo de fogo! – disse o moreno, rindo do jeito brincalhão da ruiva – E aí David, cadê o Draco e o Blaise?

- Arrumando o salão da Academia para a festa! Ninguém mandou eles serem do comitê de recepção dos calouros! Agora eles estão lá enquanto nós estamos aqui bem folgados!

- Pois é, cara! Mas, mudando de assunto – disse o moreno, enquanto espiava se Ginny já havia voltado para o quarto - Você sabe alguma novidade sobre a Gi? Digo, com relação ao lance do Draco? Vocês ficaram tão amigos... ela deve te contar algumas coisas!

- Então cara, a Gi não fala nada sobre o Draco, mas, pelo que ela anda contando, o namoro dela com o otário não vai muito bem não! – disse David comemorando – Ela diz que ele é muito ciumento! E que anda tomando umas atitudes muito estranhas!

- Não é para menos! Ela é maravilhosa e ele é um idiota! Aposto que ele morre de medo de perder ela para alguém!

- Aposto que ele morre de medo de perder ela para um de nós quatro! Você acredita que ele veio tirar satisfação comigo porque eu ando "muito amiguinho" da Ginny! Ele disse que se desconfiasse que eu estou me aproveitando da namorada dele, iria me encher de porrada!

- Só se, no dicionário dele, dar porrada significar lançar um feitiço pelas costas – disse Harry, rindo – Bom, vou tomar um banho antes de almoçar, fica de olho na comida enquanto isso!

**X.X.X**

A noite chegou e, junto com ela, a festa! Os rapazes da República já estavam prontíssimos para a ocasião há mais de meia hora, esperando Ginny terminar de se aprontar... totalmente impacientes olhando para o relógio pendurado na parede da sala!

- Ai, mulheres! – resmungou Blaise – Demoram uma eternidade para se arrumar! Se a Ginny demorar mais um pouco todas as garotas da Academia já estarão com alguém quando chegarmos lá!

- Calma Blaise! Daqui a pouco ela fica pronta! E aposto que a espera terá valido a pena para _alguns de nós_! – disse Harry, encarando Draco com um sorriso irônico.

- Hahaha! Muito engraçado, cicatriz! Bom, alguém poderia ver se ela vai demorar muito, não? Vai lá David, afinal você e ela estão_ tão amigos_! – disse Draco, com uma inconfundível nota de ciúmes em sua voz.

- Nossa, sem comentários Draco! – disse David, irritado – Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu estou aconselhando a Ginny a dar um pé na bunda do idiota do Macmillan, ou seja, a minha amizade com ela está apenas te ajudando! Mas se você não consegue enxergar isso, eu acho que o meu esforço não está valendo a pena!

- Opa, vamos parar com isso! – disse Blaise, pondo fim à discussão – Porra Draco, a amizade do David com a Ginny é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido! Vê se pára de ser idiota! Está até parecendo o Ernie!

- Merda viu! – disse o loiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos que lhe caiam no rosto – Desculpa David... vocês sabem que eu fico puto da vida quando...

Mas Draco parou a sua fala no meio ao ver Ginny entrar na sala. Ela estava simplesmente espetacular em um vestido preto, com seus longos cabelos ruivos caindo pelos ombros.

- Nossa ruiva! Você está estonteante! – disse Blaise, enquanto beijava a mão de Ginny e lhe lançava um olhar sedutor – Será que eu tenho chances?

- Ah Blaise, – disse a ruiva, com um olhar sapeca – se você se comportar, eu posso até te levar para _minha casa_ no final da festa!

- Ai Gi! Você não deixa uma cantada barata do nosso amigo passar! – disse Harry, rindo da expressão envergonhada de Blaise – Olha só como ele ficou!

- Certo, certo, certo! – disse David impaciente – A Ginny, para não perder o costume, já zoou o Blaise, agora será que a gente pode ir para a festa logo?

- Eu concordo, vamos! – disse Harry, caminhando apressadamente com Blaise e David... e deixando Ginny e Draco para trás.

- Nossa Draco! Você está realmente bonito! – disse a ruiva, puxando assunto, enquanto olhava o garoto que vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa cinza, quase da cor de seus olhos – As garotas não vão te deixar em paz!

- _Você_ não vai ser deixada em paz! – enfatizou Draco, sorrindo – Você está linda! É bom o Ernie se cuidar!

- Concordo com você! – disse ela, um pouco corada pelo elogio – Se o Ernie não tomar jeito com esse ciúmes dele, eu não vou agüentar!

- Nossa, para você chamar o otário de Ernie, a coisa deve estar mesmo séria! – disse Draco, tentando se mostrar solidário, mas, internamente, vibrando de alegria.

- Nem me fale Draco, mas depois eu te conto tudo melhor! – disse Ginny, já na porta do salão de festas da Academia – Agora eu quero é me divertir, não me estressar! Sem falar que eu ainda tenho que procurar o Ernesto aí dentro! Até mais Draco, boa festa!

- Para você também Ginny! Divirta-se! – disse o loiro, vendo a ruiva desaparecer no meio da multidão.

Após ver Ginny partir a procura de Macmillan, Draco decidiu procurar seus amigos e fazer a única coisa interessante naquela festa: encher a cara até cair. Ele se encaminhou até o bar montado no salão, encontrando Harry e David já bebendo no local.

- E aí caras! – disse Draco, se sentando no balcão ao lado dos amigos e pedindo um whisky de fogo ao barman – Não vão caçar ninguém?

- Estamos avaliando o território! – disse David, olhando a pista de dança a procura de alguma garota – E você, viu alguém interessante?

- Vi sim, ela foi procurar o otário do namorado! – disse o loiro, se referindo a Ginny – Fora ela, ninguém vale a pena por aqui! – completou Draco, olhando as garotas do salão.

- Pois eu vou seguir os passos do Blaise e vou dançar com alguém! Até depois gente! – disse Harry, indo ao encontro de uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

- Então David, foi mal lá na República! Rídiculo eu ter ficado com ciúmes daquele jeito! – disse Draco, se desculpando

- Não esquenta cara! Mas, sobre a Gin, você só precisa ser paciente. Ela e o otário estão em crise! Você viu hoje... você acha que ela viria para a festa com a gente se não tivesse brigado com o Ernie?

- Eu sei, mas a primeira coisa que ela fez, ao chegar na festa, foi procurar o otário! Às vezes eu acho que essas brigas nunca vão dar em nada!

- Draco, a Gin está cansada do Ernie! Fato! É questão de tempo até eles terem uma briga mais séria e acabarem com esse namoro estúpido! E, falando em briga, acho que mais uma aconteceu. – disse David, apontando para a ruiva que caminhava em direção aos dois.

- Aiiiiiii, que raivaaaaaaaaa! – resmungou Ginny, sentando-se ao lado de Draco e dando um grande gole no seu whisky de fogo.

- Hum, deixa eu adivinhar... – disse David, fingindo estar pensativo – você brigou com o otário, acertei?

- Ele é um imbecil! – disse Ginny, respondendo indiretamente a pergunta de David e dando outro gole no whisky de Draco – Ai, desculpa Draco, depois eu pego outro whisky para você.

- Não se preocupa Gin, só bebe devagar. – respondeu Draco – Mas então, o que aconteceu? Você sabe, né... é só você dar a ordem e será um prazer quebrar a cara dele, certo David? – perguntou Draco, recebendo um aceno positivo e entusiasmado de David.

- Ele foi extremamente grosso... perguntou se vocês já tinham me largado por aí para eu ir correndo atrás dele.

- Que filho da mãe – disse David – E o que você disse?

- Tentei dizer que só vim com vocês por culpa dele, mas ele nem deu ouvidos! Ficou conversando com os amiguinhos dele como se eu não estivesse lá! – disse Ginny revoltada – Não acredito que ele vai arruinar a minha noite!

- Ele não vai arruinar a sua noite mesmo! – disse David se levantando e puxando Ginny e Draco com ele – Vamos dançar!

- Concordo plenamente! – falou Draco – Você não disse que queria se divertir? Então vamos te mostrar que você não precisa do otário para isso!

Ginny ficou dançando por um bom tempo com Draco e David, rindo como nunca do jeito dos dois em tentar animá-la. Até que, em um determinado momento, uma loira passou sorrindo para David, o que não passou despercebido por nenhum dos três amigos.

- David, acho que a Amber gostou de você! – disse Ginny, enquanto dançava uma musica agitada com ele – Vai lá, ela é uma garota muito legal!

- Bom pessoas, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou tentar garantir a minha noite! Juízo vocês dois! – disse David, deixando Draco e Ginny totalmente encabulados enquanto o DJ da festa decidia trocar o ritmo musical de dançante para lento, embalando os vários casais recém formados da noite.

- Ahn...Draco, eu acho... que... – começou a ruiva, percebendo o novo ritmo e não sabendo como se comportar estando apenas com Draco na pista de dança.

- Vem! – falou Draco, notando o embaraço de Ginny e não dando tempo para ela articular qualquer desculpa, puxando-a pela cintura em sua direção – Mãos na minha nuca, ruiva. – sussurrou Draco, muito próximo do ouvido de Ginny, colocando os braços da ruiva, antes caídos ao lado do corpo dela, em volta do seu pescoço.

- Draco, é melhor não... – começou Ginny, tentando se afastar e sendo impedida pelos braços fortes do loiro envolvendo a sua cintura – Se o Ernesto nos ver ass...

- Esquece o Macmillan, ruiva. Pode não ser da minha conta, mas ele definitivamente não merece você. – interrompeu Draco, enquanto uma de suas mãos subia lentamente pelas costas de Ginny, causando um arrepio que a deixou intrigada – Você é especial demais para deixar um cara como ele te rebaixar!

- Eu sei Draco. – disse Ginny, simplesmente, sendo conduzida pelo garoto – De uma certa forma, eu sei.

- Então faça algo a respeito! – sussurou Draco, os lábios quase tocando o pescoço da garota e causando um novo arrepio, desta vez mais forte que o primeiro.

- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO, VIRGÍNIA? – gritou Macmillan, espumando de raiva ao chegar a pista de dança e ver Ginny dançando com Draco – Típico de você! Eu me distraio por _um minuto _e você já sai por aí agarrando qualquer cara! _Perfeito_... é realmente perfeito a Academia_ inteira_ ver do que você é capaz!

- Olha aqui Macmillan, você não vai falar da Virgínia desse jeito! – retrucou Draco, soltando Ginny e se interpondo entre Ernesto e a garota – Até onde eu sei, nós estávamos apenas danç...

- Escute aqui Malfoy, isso é um problema meu e da Ginny! – gritou Macmillan, enquanto uma rodinha de estudantes se abria para presenciar a briga que estava acontecendo – Nunca gostei dessa idéia dela morar com gente como _você_! Eu realmente gostaria de saber quanto você _pagou_ para estudar aqui, porque uma instituição tão séria quanto esta nunca aceitaria um Comensal da Morte!

Neste momento Draco avançou na direção de Ernesto, a varinha em punho, e só não fez o que queria, pois foi desarmado por Blaise, que vinha correndo para o local da discussão.

- DRACO PARA! – gritou Blaise, enquanto apanhava a varinha de Draco no ar – Esse imbecil não vale a pena!

- BLAISE, DEVOLVE A MINHA VARINHA! – gritou Draco, o rosto lívido, enquanto era segurado por Harry e David - Se esse otário acha que _eu_ sou um Comensal da Morte, eu vou _mostrar _para ele o que um Comensal pode fazer!

- CHEGA! Eu estou cansada disso! – gritou Ginny, visivelmente irritada – Ernesto, hoje você passou dos limites! O Draco e os meninos são meus amigos e eu não vou admitir que você fale coisas desse tipo a respeito deles.

- _O quê?_ Você ainda acha que tem razão, Virgínia? – perguntou Ernesto perplexo – Desde que você se mudou para a República _deles_, nossa vida está um _inferno_! Não suporto ver você morando com _eles_!

- Pois eu não suporto essas suas crises infantis e sem fundamento! – disse Ginny, caminhando a passos rápidos em direção à saída do salão – Só me deixa sozinha, ok? Antes que seja pior!

- Não Gi, espera! – disse Ernesto, tentando correr em direção à ruiva – ME SOLTA POTTER!

- Ela quer ficar sozinha e você não vai estragar a noite dela mais do que já estragou! – disse Harry, enquanto observava Draco, David e Blaise saírem correndo do salão.

**X.X.X**

**_Duas horas depois, na República..._**

- E então, acharam ela? – perguntou Draco, desesperado, entrando na República com David.

- Nada cara. – disse Blaise – Harry e eu procuramos por todo o campus e nem sinal da Ginny.

- MERDA! – gritou Draco – É tudo minha culpa. O campus é perigoso a essa hora da noite... _vocês_ sabem!

- Draco, você não tem culpa de nada! A culpa é do otário do Macmillan! – disse David – Ela disse que queria ficar sozinha e, na certa, iria para algum lugar seguro onde ninguém pensaria em procurá-la.

- É Draco, a Gin podia estar nervosa, mas ela não é boba. – disse Harry – Ela está bem, pode ter certeza! Agora só o que temos a fazer é esperar.

- Cara, se ela não aparecer até amanhã de manhã, a gente vai até o posto de segurança do campus e avisa o que aconteceu, ok? – disse Blaise, tentando acalmar o amigo.

- Mas e se ela estiver precisando de ajuda, como nós vamos saber? – disse Draco, andando impaciente pela sala da República - Amanhã pode ser tarde e...

- NÃO PENSA BESTEIRA, DRACO! Estamos falando da Ginny! Ela é inteligente o suficiente para se virar sozinha! – criticou David – Nós já procuramos por toda parte... o que nós poderíamos fazer, nós fizemos. Agora a gente senta e espera!

**X.X.X**

**_Ao mesmo tempo, no campus da Academia..._**

- Então amiga? – perguntou uma garota morena, quase da altura de Ginny – Você está mais calma?

- Ai Annie, me desculpe de novo! – respondeu Ginny, com um copo de água nas mãos – Só eu mesmo para te incomodar em plena madrugada!

- Sem problemas, Gi! – respondeu Annie, que estudava na classe de Ginny e era a melhor amiga da ruiva na Academia – Você sabe que eu estaria naquela festa se não fosse por esse machucado! Na verdade, estava até mal por não ter nenhuma companhia hoje!

- E a sua perna amiga, já está melhor? – perguntou Ginny, observando o grande curativo na coxa de Annie, devido a um feitiço sofrido em uma aula de Treinamento de Combate.

- Já está sim Gi! O professor Smith disse que eu posso retirar o curativo na terça! – respondeu a morena, feliz – Mas, chega de falar de mim... me conta direito o que aconteceu na festa! Você estava tão nervosa quando contou pela primeira vez que eu não entendi quase nada!

Então Ginny narrou, pela segunda vez, todos os acontecimentos da noite, do momento em que Ernesto a deixou de lado na festa até a briga que aconteceu por Ginny estar dançando com Draco.

- Ai amiga! Você é tão sortuda! – disse Annie, rindo – Bom, sortuda e meio burrinha também, não?

- Como assim Annie? – disse Ginny, com uma expressão indignada no rosto

- Aiiii, acorda Gi! Um: Você mora com quatro deuses gregos! – começou Annie, contando os motivos nos dedos – Dois: Os deuses gregos são super atenciosos com você! E três: mesmo com os deuses gregos, você ainda insiste em um namoro com um cara ciumento, que não chega nem aos pés dos deuses gregos e, principalmente, que você não gosta de verdade!

- Eu gosto do Ernesto sim, Annie! Nós namoramos há um ano e meio!

- Na minha humilde opinião, tempo de relacionamento não tem nada a ver com sentimento! – disse Annie, sensatamente – E, se considerarmos tempo de relacionamento como sendo tempo de convivência, vocês estariam juntos a o quê? Uns três meses apenas?

- Ai Annie, eu não sei! Nunca parei para pensar nisso... é complicado!

- Bom amiga, então pare e pense! Você vai descobrir muitas coisas que você nem imaginava sobre o seu namoro com o Ernesto! – respondeu Annie – Essas brigas constantes... esse ciúmes doentio... enfim... você vai ver que todos esses fatores não compõem um relacionamento de duas pessoas que se amam e confiam uma na outra.

- É amiga! Vou seguir o seu conselho e pensar um pouco a respeito!

- Ah, falando em pensar a respeito – disse Annie, com uma cara de sapeca – Quando você vai pensar a respeito de me apresentar decentemente para um dos deuses gregos que moram com você?

- Ai Ann... Você não presta! – disse Ginny, gargalhando.

- Bom amiga, pelo menos eu te deixei mais animada! – justificou Annie, rindo – Mas não tente mudar de assunto, não! Me conta TUDO o que você sabe sobre aquelas quatro visões do paraíso!

- Ai, ai! – disse Ginny, suspirando divertida – Me fala o que você quer saber... mas já vou adiantando: eu moro lá há pouco tempo, então o máximo que eu posso fazer são algumas deduções! O que eu sei de concreto é muito pouco!

- Ok, então vamos só deduzir! Desse jeito eu posso brincar também! – disse Annie, com cara de criança que acabou de ganhar um doce – Hum, vamos ver, David!

- Ah, o David é um doce! Ele é muito tímido, mas acho que eu nunca ouvi conselhos tão bons quanto os dele! – começou Ginny – Além disso, ele tem uma percepção que...

- Pode ir parando amiga! – disse Annie, desapontada - Você não está sabendo brincar direito! A gente combinou que ia_ só_ deduzir, então esquece os fatos concretos!

- Ah, desculpe _espertinha_! – disse Ginny, divertida – Então me descreva você o David! Você já foi a República e sabe como é a personalidade de cada um, mesmo que você não tenha conversado muito com eles!

- Tá bom! Aprenda com uma profissional! – disse Annie, se fingindo de metida – O David é tímido, mas eu tenho certeza que ele é o tipo de cara que você tem que provocar e, quando você consegue, ele vira praticamente um animal!

- Ai Annie! – disse Ginny gargalhando – Sempre pervertida, sua doida! Mas eu tenho que admitir que essa descrição se encaixa _perfeitamente_ ao perfil do David! Afinal, ele é o que eu mais conheço!

- Aprendeu como se faz? – perguntou Annie, recebendo um aceno positivo de Ginny – Então agora é a sua vez! E não adianta fazer essa cara! – completou Annie, vendo as bochechas de Ginny ficarem vermelhas – Eu tenho certeza que você já pensou sobre isso morando com aqueles quatro monumentos!

- Ok, vamos falar do Harry! – disse Ginny, um pouco envergonhada – Ele pode ter aquele jeito desastrado, mas eu acho que ele esconde muitas coisas! O Harry é parecido com o David... é o tipo que precisa ser seduzido... mas eu acho que, na hora H, ele é muito mais sofisticado e faria de tudo para atender a todos os desejos da pessoa que estivesse com ele!

- UAU! – disse Annie, espantada – Depois a pervertida sou eu! Bom, minha vez de novo! Eu acho que o Blaise é como aquelas máquinas de cassino: não é todo mundo que consegue ganhar, embora todos brinquem com elas. Sem falar que você está apenas à distância de uma moeda para a diversão e o vício começarem!

- Nossa, você se superou Annie! – disse Ginny, gargalhando – Nunca ouvi uma descrição_ tão boa_ do Blaise!

- Gostou, né? – disse Annie, rindo com a amiga – E por último, mas não menos importante, sobrou o Draco para você!

- O Draco é, sem dúvida, o mais sexy dos quatro. Eu acho que ele é a mistura do David, do Harry e do Blaise. – disse Ginny, pensativa – Ele sabe agir na hora certa e tem uma pegada fantástica, mesmo sendo um completo cavalheiro... coisa de sedutor mesmo, sabe?

- _Infelizmente_ eu não sei... mas estou_ louca_ para saber! Pode ir explicando essa história de "o Draco tem uma pegada fantástica" – disse Annie, se abanando com uma revista – Deu até calor! Como você adquiriu tanto conhecimento de causa, dona Virgínia?

- Aiii... você não perde uma, né? – disse Ginny, rindo – Ao contrário do que a sua cabeça sórdida está pensando, foram duas situações super inocentes. Na primeira eu escorreguei e ele me segurou para não cair. A segunda foi hoje na festa, enquanto estávamos dançando. Não aconteceu nada, mas deu para sentir a pegada!

- Imagine então se tivesse acontecido, como não seria a _tal_ pegada! – riu Annie – Aiii que inveja de você, amiga! Bom, mudando de assunto e indo para a parte onde eu não sinto inveja _nenhuma_ de você, me conte como é o Ernesto... não vai ser tão divertido, mas eu sou curiosa e quero saber mesmo assim!

- Ai amiga, com o Ernesto eu também só posso deduzir... nunca fizemos nada além dos amassos de sempre. – disse Ginny, um pouco encabulada – Você entende, né?

- Quer dizer que você e o Ernesto _nunca_... – disse Annie, de boca aberta.

- Nunca Ann! – confessou Ginny – Mas não por falta de insistência dele!

- Homens, sempre os mesmos! – disse Annie indignada – Mas amiga, a única coisa que eu posso dizer é "Espere!". Não faça nada se você não estiver preparada. Não vai cair na lábia do Ernesto, principalmente enquanto você não descobrir o que realmente sente por ele, ok?

- Pode deixar Annie! Não farei nada sem pensar! – disse Ginny, bocejando, enquanto alguns raios de sol invadiam o apartamento de Annie – Que horas são amiga?

- Quase seis da manhã, porquê?

- Droga, os meninos devem estar preocupadíssimos! Eu saí da festa e não avisei ninguém que vinha para cá! – disse Ginny, procurando suas sandálias e tropeçando nos livros de Annie, que estavam espalhados pelo chão. – Amiga, muito obrigada pela companhia e pelo papo! Me diverti demais! E desculpe pelo incomodo!

- Incomodo nenhum, querida! – disse Annie, abraçando Ginny e abrindo a porta de seu apartamento para ela – Vamos marcar coisas assim mais vezes! E tome cuidado para voltar, ouviu? Eu até iria com você, mas com a minha perna desse jeito...

- Não se preocupe, Ann! – disse Ginny se despedindo da amiga – Nos falamos na segunda-feira! Tchau querida!

- Tchau Gin!

**X.X.X**

**_Naquele momento, na República..._**

- Draco, quer parar quieto? Você está andando de um lado para o outro a noite toda! – disse Blaise, sentado no sofá – Você vai ter um treco se não se acalmar!

- Me diz Blaise, _como_ você quer que eu me acalme? – falou Draco, finalmente sentando no tapete da sala – A Ginny sumiu e ninguém sabe dela... e já são quase seis da manhã!

- Ok, chega de esperar! – disse David, se levantando e apanhando um casaco - Vamos para o campus procurar mais um pouco... se não a encontrarmos em uma hora, falamos com os seguranças.

Porém, enquanto se preparavam para sair, os garotos ouviram um barulho de chaves na fechadura da República e, logo em seguida, Ginny entrou com as sandálias nas mãos e tremendo de frio.

- Droga Ginny, onde você esteve? – perguntou Draco, correndo para abraçar a ruiva e sendo seguido pelos amigos – Você está bem?

- Desculpe meninos! – disse Ginny, agora abraçando Harry – Eu estou bem! Realmente não deveria ter sumido sem avisar nada para vocês! Mil desculpas pelos problemas na festa e pela preocupação!

- Tudo bem mocinha! – disse David que, mesmo com uma leve irritação, estava feliz por ver Ginny em casa – Mas agora você vai nos contar direitinho onde esteve à noite toda.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Blaise, sério – Ginny querida, você vai participar da sua primeira Reunião.

- O quê? Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Ginny, confusa, enquanto Draco a colocava sentada no sofá da sala e os quatro garotos a cercavam.

- Assunto em pauta: – disse Harry – Virgínia Weasley!

**Continua...  
**

**N.A. **Oi gente! MILHÕES DE DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA (se servir de consolo, este capítulo está gigantesco... quase 18 páginas de word)!

Quando comecei a revisar a fic, eu estava relativamente tranquila no trabalho e, de repente, surgiu um novo projeto e eu não parei mais até o final do ano!

Porém, agora estou em merecidas férias e utilizarei este tempo para adiantar o máximo possível da fic... assim, enquanto eu trabalho no ano quie vem, consigo postar algumas coisinhas para vocês e não sumo por 1 ano! rsrsrs!

Até tentei responder algumas reviews nestes tempos conturbados de final de ano, mas não consegui responder todas! Sorry! De qualquer forma, muito obrigada por todos os coments e elogios! Significam muito mesmo para mim! =D

Para compensar, prometo postar para vocês ate o 7º capítulo antes das minhas férias acabarem (o que acontece em 16 de Janeiro!).

É isso... espero que vocês gostem do capítulo!

Muitos beijos e até o próximo!

Dani**  
**


	5. Chantilly

**5º Capítulo – Chantilly**

- Assunto em pauta – disse Harry – Virgínia Weasley...

- Pára tudo! – berrou Ginny – Eu não estou entendendo nada! Será que vocês podem me explicar o que significa tudo isso?

- Escuta Gin, – disse Harry, se ajoelhando no chão e ficando em frente a ruiva – aqui em casa, quando temos que discutir sobre qualquer assunto importante, fazemos uma Reunião.

- Reunião? – perguntou Ginny confusa – E para que isso?

- Você sabe como nós somos, não sabe? – disse Draco – Estamos sempre brincando a respeito de tudo... mas tem horas que temos que falar sério, e é para isso que serve a Reunião.

- E todos nós, inclusive você a partir de hoje, pode convocar uma Reunião sobre qualquer assunto, a qualquer hora – explicou David.

- E porque EU sou o assunto de uma Reunião, posso saber? – perguntou Ginny, irritada, entendendo para que as reuniões serviam e não gostando nada de ser assunto de uma.

- Bem, – disse Blaise, olhando para o relógio da sala – talvez porque você passou a madrugada inteira fora de casa, sabe-se Merlin aonde, sem avisar a gente... Poxa Ginny, não queremos agir como se fôssemos seus pais ou irmãos, mas desse jeito você nos deixa preocupados.

- Ok, ok! – disse Ginny, se acomodando no sofá – Podem começar com o sermão...

- Pergunta número um: – começou David – Aonde a senhorita passou a noite?

- Na casa da Annie. – respondeu Ginny, como se estivesse em um interrogatório – A minha amiga de classe. Ela veio aqui na semana passada, lembram?

- David, isso já não importa! – disse Harry, mudando o foco da reunião – O que interessa é que a Ginny está bem e passou a noite em um lugar seguro. Agora Ginny, eu quero que você me escute atentamente, porque o que eu vou falar é o real motivo dessa Reunião. Você acha que o Macmillan realmente gosta de você?

- Porque essa pergunta agora Harry? – indagou Ginny, um pouco mais alterada do que pretendia, lembrando de sua conversa com Annie sobre o mesmo assunto – Eu namoro o Ernesto há quase dois anos, é claro que ele gosta de mim.

- Sabe Ginny, eu acho que o Ernie não gosta de você de verdade. – concluiu Blaise – Na minha opinião, você é como um troféu para ele... algo que ele gosta de mostrar que tem.

- Mas Blaise, eu ... – disse Ginny, ao que foi interrompida por Blaise.

- Espera Gin, eu entendo que você não queira aceitar isso, até porque vocês estão juntos por um bom tempo... mas você não acha que a relação de vocês está se tornando um pouco obsessiva?

- É Gin – completou David, sentando-se ao lado da garota – Você acha as atitudes que ele toma com você normais? Olha o que aconteceu na festa... ele acabou com a sua noite, e tudo por um ciúme ridículo! Merda Ginny, nós adoramos você... é difícil ver aquele imbecil te machucar.

- Nosso conselho para você é pensar muito bem se é isso o que você quer para a sua vida. – disse Harry – Analise as atitudes dele e também os seus sentimentos por ele. Depois disso, se você perceber que ficar com o Macmillan é realmente o que você quer, nunca mais tocaremos nesse assunto.

- Ginny, – disse Draco, que se mantinha quieto desde o começo da reunião – você me disse uma vez que quis se tornar auror porque estava cansada de toda a proteção da sua família. Então me responde: depois de conseguir tudo o que você sempre quis... depois de conseguir a liberdade com a qual você sempre sonhou, você vai deixar um cara como o Macmillan manter você na redoma em que você viveu a sua vida inteira? Pense a respeito, é só o que a gente está pedindo. Reunião encerrada._  
_

_**X.X.X**_

_Algumas horas depois..._

- Bom dia, cara! – disse David, bocejando.

- Boa tarde você quer dizer! – completou Blaise, que já estava na cozinha preparando o almoço – Com todo esse rolo da Ginny, eu não consegui dormir quase nada.

- Nem me fale, eu peguei no sono só depois das oito da manhã. E por falar na Ginny, como será que ela está? Você acha que fomos muito diretos com ela? – perguntou David, preocupado – Digamos que o que falamos pra ela, por mais que seja verdade, não é o que toda garota quer ouvir sobre o seu namorado.

- Eu sei cara, mas acho que esse foi o melhor jeito. – disse Blaise – Parece que ela entendeu o nosso argumento. Agora tudo depende dela.

- E aí caras! – disse Draco, entrando suado e sem camisa em casa _(N.A.: Ai, ai, ai, ui, ui!)_ – Não achei que vocês fossem estar acordados.

- E você, ao que parece, não dormiu nada! – disse Blaise – Onde você estava?

- Correndo pelo campus. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir. E a Ginny, já acordou?

- Acho que não! Estávamos falando sobre ela agora mesmo. – disse David – Você acha que a gente pegou muito pesado com ela, Draco?

- Deu pra notar que ela ficou abalada com o que falamos. Quando ela acordar a gente conversa com ela. Eu acho que ela vai precisar da gente mais do que nunca depois de hoje. – disse o loiro – Bom, vou tomar um banho e depois venho ajudar vocês com o almoço.

- Não se preocupe, o Blaise e eu cuidamos do almoço. – disse David.

- É cara, você pode fazer algo mais produtivo quando sair do banho! – disse Blaise com um sorriso malicioso, completando ao ver que Draco não havia entendido – Acordar a ruiva! Ela precisa de alguém pra conversar, do mesmo jeito que você precisa de uma desculpa pra ficar perto dela.

- Hahaha, muito engraçado Blaise – disse Draco, da forma mais irônica que conseguiu.

- Eu estou falando sério cara! – disse Blaise – Digamos que é uma oportunidade única pra você se aproximar dela!

- E Draco, – disse David, com um sarcasmo todo peculiar – sugiro que você tome um banho bem rápido, ou ela pode acordar antes de você acabar.

**X.X.X  
**

Quinze minutos depois, Draco já havia terminado o seu banho e estava parado em frente ao quarto da ruiva, ensaiando diversas maneiras de entrar no local. Quando a sua mão estava a poucos centímetros da porta e o seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente pensando nas coisas que ele poderia dizer para ela, Blaise apareceu, assustando o loiro e batendo na porta por ele.

- Aff Draco, você não era lerdo desse jeito! Agora até isso eu tenho que fazer por você? – sussurrou o moreno, deixando Draco sozinho em seguida.

- Draco? – disse a ruiva, abrindo uma fresta da porta e encontrando um Draco completamente desprevinido – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- N... Não, Ginny, é... quero dizer ... aconteceu! – disse o loiro, que não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser em maneiras muito dolorosas de matar Blaise por tê-lo deixado naquela situação ridícula.

- O que aconteceu Draco?

- Estávamos preocupados! Já está tarde e você ainda não tinha acordado e... – respondeu o loiro, tentando improvisar qualquer resposta, mas parando ao notar que Ginny ainda usava as roupas da festa e estava com os olhos muito vermelhos – Está tudo bem Ginny?

- Entra! – disse Ginny, puxando Draco para dentro do quarto e trancando a porta – Eu não quero que os meninos me vejam assim. Eu não queria que ninguém me visse assim.

- Ginny, o que foi? – perguntou Draco, preocupado – Você está me assustando! Me fala o que está acontecendo!

- Draco, eu não sei o que está acontecendo! – disse Ginny, sentando no chão do quarto e abraçando os joelhos, tentando não chorar novamente – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo na minha vida. Eu não consegui dormir pensando no que vocês me falaram na Reunião.

- Calma Ginny! O que falamos para você é o que a gente acha... não significa que seja a verdade. – disse Draco, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva e abraçando-a – Nós não temos como saber o que você e o Macmillan sentem um pelo outro, isso só vocês podem saber.

- Hoje à noite, enquanto eu estava na casa da Annie, ela me disse a mesma coisa. Pediu para eu pensar sobre o que eu sinto pelo Ernesto. Draco, eu não sei o que pensar! O que vocês falaram faz todo o sentido do mundo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é difícil de acreditar que uma relação de tanto tempo não envolva sentimento de nenhuma das partes.

- Nenhuma das partes? Ginny, você quer dizer que não gosta do Macmillan?

- Não é isso Draco. Eu gosto muito do Ernesto. Ele me apoiou em momentos que eu realmente precisei... Mas, gostar não é amar, se é que você me entende. – concluiu Ginny, encarando o garoto – É estranho sabe, a gente namora há quase dois anos e eu nunca senti nada realmente especial com ele. Só sinto carinho e mais nada. Eu não sinto "aquela coisa", sabe...

- Acho que sei Ginny! – disse Draco, sorrindo de um modo malicioso e recebendo um tapa da ruiva – Aii, calma ruiva! Eu ia dizer que você não sente aquele frio na espinha... arrepios... essas coisas que as pessoas dizem que sentem quando estão apaixonadas! O que você achou que eu estivesse pensando, hein?

- Aiiii, nada Draco! – disse Ginny, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que o loiro havia entrado no seu quarto – Digamos que você pode ter esses cabelinhos loiros, mas está longe de ser um anjinho de candura com pensamentos inocentes!

- Bom, eu não vou comentar isso, porque não sei se eu concordo ou discordo da sua afirmação! – disse o loiro, sorrindo maliciosamente de novo - Ginny, não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem! Queremos o que for melhor para você e vamos te apoiar em qualquer decisão sua. Qualquer uma, ok? Nem que isso signifique aturar o otário.

- Vocês não vão precisar fazer isso! Essa relação não faz o menor sentido! Aliás, nunca fez sentido! Eu só precisava de uma forcinha para entender isso. - desabafou a ruiva, levantando-se e ajudando Draco a se levantar, abraçando-o em seguida - Obrigada por tudo, Draco! Eu realmente precisava de um amigo agora!

- Às ordens, ruiva! – disse Draco, retribuindo o abraço e sussurrando no ouvido da garota – Mas se o imbecil do Macmillan te fizer chorar de novo, eu vou ter que torturá-lo das piores formas possíveis.

- É verdade! Afinal o Ernesto estará provocando um perigosíssimo "Comensal da Morte". – disse Ginny divertida, lembrando do modo como Macmillan havia chamado Draco na noite anterior.

- Não ruiva. Ele estará encrencado porque estará mexendo com a minha garota. – respondeu Draco, seriamente, saindo do quarto de Ginny em seguida e deixando-a arrepiada de uma forma que ela nunca havia sentido com Ernesto.

**X.X.X  
**

- E aí cara? – disse Blaise, quando Draco voltou para a cozinha após a conversa com a ruiva – Como foi a conversa com a nossa deusa?

- Em primeiro lugar Blaise, isto é por você ter batido na porta do quarto por mim! Inconveniente! – disse Draco, socando o braço de Blaise – Em segundo lugar, ela é a minha deusa... só minha, não sua!

- Nossa, que loiro nervoso! – disse Blaise, rindo da cara de Draco – Mas eu só quero te lembrar que ela não é a sua deusa. Ela é, infelizmente, a deusa do otário do Ernie.

- Por pouco tempo, Blaise! – disse Draco, misterioso – Por pouco tempo!

- Merlin Draco, o que aconteceu naquele quarto? – perguntou Blaise curioso – Pode ir contando tudo!

- Digamos que não aconteceu nada, mas eu descobri coisas muito interessantes. – disse o loiro, enquanto colocava a mesa do almoço.

- Ah doninha... – disse Blaise – desembucha logo o que aconteceu, ou eu vou...

- E aí caras! – disse Harry, entrando na cozinha apenas com a calça do pijama e com os cabelos mais despenteados do que o normal – Dormiram bem?

- E aí Harry! – disse David, que acompanhava a discussão de Blaise e Draco atentamente – Senta aí! O Draco está prestes a contar o que ficou fazendo sozinho com a Ginny no quarto dela por quase meia hora.

- Dá-lhe Draco! Você fica sozinho com ela no quarto e, logo em seguida, a ruiva vai tomar banho! – disse Harry malicioso – Imagina o que você fez com ela!

- Eu não fiz nada, bando de pervertidos! – disse Draco – Eu só fiquei sabendo que a Ginny não ama o otário. Digamos que isso é um grande passo no meu plano de conquistar a ruiva. Agora que eu sei que não vou destruir uma relação que a deixa feliz, eu posso usar táticas de conquista BEM mais avançadas!

- O sedutor está de volta! – riu Blaise – Menos mal! O papel de idiota apaixonado não combina com você!

- Bom dia meninos! – disse Ginny, entrando na cozinha com os cabelos molhados – Desculpe não ajudar com o almoço, eu estava sem cabeça. O jantar é por minha conta, ok?

- Eu te ajudo Ginny. – disse Draco, enquanto eles já se serviam das panquecas que Blaise havia preparado – Eu também não ajudei com o almoço.

- Combinado! – respondeu Ginny, cortando sua panqueca e perdendo os olhares maliciosos que todos os garotos lançaram a Draco.

Aquele jantar prometia!

** X.X.X**

A noite chegou rápido na República e, estranhamente, por volta das cinco da tarde, Harry, Blaise e David saíram dizendo que precisavam resolver alguns problemas na Academia... deixando uma ruiva confusa para trás, pensando o que eles poderiam fazer na Academia em pleno final de semana.

Na verdade, se ela tivesse escutado a conversa que Draco teve com os três, durante à tarde, dizendo que queria ficar sozinho com Ginny enquanto eles preparavam o jantar, não acharia tão incomum o sumiço repentino dos demais moradores da República.

Ao que parecia, Draco queria começar a usar as suas táticas de conquista avançada naquela noite mesmo.

- Draco! – gritou Ginny da cozinha, ao que o loiro saiu do seu quarto, sem camisa e apenas de bermuda, indo em direção à ruiva. – O que nós vamos fazer para o jantar?

- O que você tem em mente? – disse Draco, sentando-se em uma cadeira.

- Para o jantar eu não sei, mas queria fazer uma torta de morangos de sobremesa, o que você acha?

- Acho ótimo! Que tal fazermos uma lasanha para o jantar? – perguntou Draco.

- Fechado! Vou pegar o que a gente precisa no armário. – disse Ginny, subindo em uma cadeira e separando todos os ingredientes, enquanto Draco colocava um avental e apanhava as panelas.

- Ginny, você sabe onde foi todo mundo? – perguntou Draco, fingindo-se de inocente, uma vez que sabia exatamente o motivo pelo qual os amigos tinham saído.

- Eles foram à Academia resolver umas coisas, mas não sei o quê. Você vai cozinhar com essas roupas? – perguntou Ginny, rindo ao reparar nos "trajes" de mestre cuca de Draco, que se resumiam a um avental e uma bermuda.

- Ok ruiva, eu sei que eu posso me queimar, mas, se você quiser, eu tiro esse avental e cozinho só de bermuda para você! – disse Draco, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ai Draco, eu nem vou comentar isso! – disse Ginny, mais vermelha do que os seus cabelos, enquanto colocava um avental para não sujar o seu vestido.

Uma hora depois a lasanha já estava no forno e Draco e Gina já estavam empenhados na preparação da torta de morangos. Durante aquele período, Draco não perdia a chance de ficar o mais próximo que conseguia da ruiva, e estava adorando vê-la corada a cada indireta que ele fazia.

- Eu acho que esse chantilly já está bom. O que você acha Draco? – perguntou Ginny, enquanto segurava a batedeira em uma mão e a tigela com o chantilly na outra.

- Deixa eu ver. – disse Draco, pegando a batedeira da mão de Ginny e ligando-a, fazendo com que o chantilly que estava nos batedores voasse por todo o lado, sujando os dois.

- Aiiii Draco, olha essa sujeira! – disse Ginny rindo – Se eu não pudesse limpar isso com magia, eu estaria muito brava agora!

- Eu acho melhor EU limpar tudo com magia. – disse Draco rindo – Eu lembro o que aconteceu da última vez que você usou um feitiço de limpeza!

- É, é melhor você limpar mesmo, afinal, quem sujou foi você! Olha só, você está todo sujo! – disse Ginny, se aproximando e passando o dedo no braço do loiro, tirando o chantilly que estava ali.

- Você também! – disse Draco, olhando nos olhos de Ginny e prensando-a na parede da cozinha, retirando, com os dedos, o chantilly que estava no rosto da ruiva, experimentando-o em seguida – Eu concordo com você, o chantilly está bom.

- Draco, o que a gente está fazendo? – perguntou Ginny, completamente arrepiada ao sentir as mãos do loiro em sua nuca, inclinando sua cabeça e lambendo o chantilly que estava em seu pescoço.

- A gente está fazendo uma coisa que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – sussurrou Draco – Fecha os olhos para mim.

Ginny respirou fundo, sentindo os mais fortes arrepios da sua vida. Não queria pensar se o que faziam era certo ou errado, apenas fechou os olhos e esperou sentir os lábios de Draco nos seus.

Ao ver os olhos da garota se fecharem, Draco não esperou por mais tempo. Olhou mais uma vez os lábios entreabertos de Ginny e fechou os próprios olhos, prestes a romper a distância entre os dois...

... quando a campainha tocou freneticamente, fazendo com que eles se afastassem rapidamente e escutassem gritos do lado de fora da República.

- Gininha, eu sei que você está aí! – gritava Ernesto, enquanto continuava a apertar a campainha – Precisamos conversar. Eu te amo ruivinha, me perdoa!

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** Oi gente!

Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e não xinguem muito a minha mãe por ter interrompido o beijo dos pombinhos! hauhauhauahuahuha!

Ah, para os que acompanharam a fic da primeira vez que eu postei, muitas mudanças acontecerão nos próximos capítulos! Vou mexer na história para valer! Espero que todos aprovem!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas! Amei todas de paixão! Como vocês sabem, não respondi para usar o tempo adiantando a fic o máximo que eu conseguir... logo logo as férias acabam e eu preciso deixar algumas coisas para postar quando voltar ao batente! Se eu demorar de novo um século para postar, vocês me matam! hauhauahuahauhauhauahuaha!

Muitos beijos e até o sexto capítulo!

Dani


	6. Momentos de Tensão

**N.A.: **Não me matem ainda! Explicações para o meu sumiço estão lá embaixo, na N.A. reloaded! Rsrs!  
Estou aqui só para avisar que nossos amiguinhos republicanos tem seus 18/19 anos e, por isso, falam palavrões a beça! Se alguém se incomodar com o linguajar, vai tomar no meio d... ahn, quero dizer, me desculpem e relevem! =D  
Agora, ao capítulo!**  
**

**Capítulo 6 – Momentos de Tensão**

- Ginny! – gritava Ernesto – Não faz isso comigo! Me deixe explicar! Por favor, abre a porta meu amor!

- Draco, é o Ernesto! – sussurrou Ginny para o loiro, como se, de alguma maneira, Macmillan pudesse saber o que os dois estavam prestes a fazer na cozinha da República – Aiii, o que eu faço? _O que eu faço?_ – ela perguntou, levemente desesperada

- Calma, deixa que eu abro a porta. – disse Draco, completamente irritado por ter perdido a chance de beijar a garota – Você espera aqui.

Draco caminhou até a porta da República, onde Ernesto ainda chamava por Ginny e não parava de apertar a campainha.

- O que você quer Macmillan? – perguntou o loiro, abrindo a porta com cara de poucos amigos – Será que já não bastou tudo o que você fez para a Ginny na festa?

- Olha aqui Malfoy, eu vim aqui para conversar com a minha namorada, e não dar satisfações a você – disse Ernesto, espumando de raiva – Se não fosse por você, nada teria acontecido na festa!

- Ah, poupe-me Macmillan! – disse Draco, revoltado – Você sabe muito bem que a Ginny fugiu da festa por sua culpa! Tudo aconteceu por causa desse seu ciúme estúpido! O que foi, Ernie? Não confia no seu taco?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – berrou Macmillan, apontando a varinha para o peito de Draco

- Uh, acho que eu toquei em um assunto delicado, não? – ironizou Draco, sem se importar com a varinha apontada para si – Você sabe que é só uma questão de tempo até você perder a Ginny! Você sabe que ela é boa demais para um otário como você! Agora, abaixa essa varinha! Nós dois sabemos que você não é homem o suficiente para usá-la.

- Malfoy, eu já te avisei antes e vou avisar de novo. – disse Ernesto, sem abaixar a varinha – Se eu _desconfiar_que você está tentando alguma coisa com a Virgínia, você vai pagar muito caro! E avise os seus amiguinhos que isso vale pra eles também! Falando nisso, cadê o resto do quarteto fantástico? Será que até eles desistiram de defender um Comensal como você?

- Bom Ernie, nenhum dos meus amigos está em casa no momento, mas certa ruiva está! – disse Draco, com um sorriso malicioso – Eu vou chamá-la para você enquanto você fica imaginando o que esse "Comensal" poderia estar fazendo com a "sua namorada" antes de você interromper. Com licença.

Ao dizer isso, Draco não pôde deixar de reparar no olhar mortal que Macmillan lhe lançou. Sim, ele havia ganhado a discussão e, como bônus, ainda tinha conseguido deixar o garoto cheio de dúvidas. Lógico que ele preferia estuporar aquele idiota que havia atrapalhado o seu momento com a ruiva, mas, como Ginny ainda era a namorada de Ernesto, a não realização desse ato custou todo o auto-controle do loiro.

- Ginny, o otário quer falar com você. – disse Draco, entrando na cozinha e encontrado a ruiva sentada, pensativa, em uma cadeira – Se você não quiser, eu invento uma desculpa qualquer.

- Não precisa, eu vou falar com ele. – respondeu Ginny, levantando-se – Quanto antes isso terminar, melhor.

- Ginny, seja firme e não esqueça da nossa conversa de hoje de manhã. – lembrou Draco, se aproximando da ruiva e passando o dedo no ombro dela, onde ainda havia um pouco de chantilly – E também não esquece o chantilly. Vou te esperar para terminarmos a sobremesa.

- Pode deixar Draco. Não esquecerei nada disso. – disse Ginny, um pouco corada, antes de sair da cozinha para falar com Macmillan. – Assim que eu conversar com ele, eu te ajudo a limpar tudo.

**X.X.X**

Enquanto Ginny se dirigia para a porta da República e chamava Ernesto para que eles conversassem em seu quarto, Draco decidiu arrumar a cozinha para o jantar, tentando se distrair. Mesmo sabendo sobre a decisão recém tomada de Ginny em terminar com Macmillan, imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo no quarto dela não colaborava em nada para que o loiro se acalmasse após ter perdido a chance de beijar a garota.

Alguns minutos e muitos feitiços depois, a cozinha estava limpa e pronta para o jantar, então Draco decidiu que tomaria um banho enquanto esperava a conversa de Ginny e Ernesto terminar. Foi até o quarto que dividia com Harry e apanhou uma toalha no guarda-roupa, se dirigindo ao banheiro e ligando o chuveiro.

No mesmo momento, ouviu um estalo e olhou nos arredores do banheiro, percebendo que nada presente ali poderia ter ocasionado o barulho. Desligou o chuveiro e apurou os ouvidos, percebendo, instantaneamente, o barulho de vidro se estilhaçando dentro do quarto de Ginny. Não pensou duas vezes, apanhou a varinha e correu para o local.

**X.X.X  
**

- Ginny, eu fiquei tão preocupado ontem! – disse Ernesto, se aproximando da ruiva e tentando abraçá-la – Você não imagina o que...

- Pára com isso Ernesto! – disse Ginny, se desvencilhando do abraço – Precisamos conversar!

- Eu sei amor, é por isso que eu estou aqui! Para resolvermos tudo.

- Não Ernesto! – respondeu Ginny, levemente irritada – Não temos nada para resolver! Será que você não percebe? A nossa relação está ficando doentia! Deus, eu não agüento mais isso!

- O que você está querendo dizer Virgínia? – perguntou Ernesto, se afastando da ruiva com uma expressão irritada – Eu só estou cuidando do que é meu! Não quero ver você por aí com certas pessoas!

- Esse é o problema Ernesto! Você achar que eu sou sua! Esse seu jeito possessivo! Isso é um absurdo! Será que você não percebe?

- Virgínia, um absurdo é um namoro de quase dois anos ser como o nosso! – gritou Ernesto, irritado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a ruiva – O único problema do nosso namoro é o seu ciúmes doentio! Ernesto, eu andei conversando com algumas pessoas que me fizeram abrir os olhos, e cheguei à mesma conclusão que elas! Você não me ama, apenas quer me controlar... quer mostrar para o mundo que é meu dono! E você não é!

- Algumas pessoas? – bradou Ernesto – Esses idiotas que moram com você estão enchendo a sua cabeça de merda! Desde que você se mudou pra cá, a nossa relação está um inferno!

- Eu concordo com você! A nossa relação está um inferno desde que eu me mudei porque nós passamos a conviver juntos por mais tempo! – respondeu Ginny – Aquelas cartas que você me mandava não refletem em nada o que você é: uma pessoa obsessiva e descontrolada! Não é isso o que eu quero para a minha vida! E, se eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre a minha decisão, agora eu não tenho mais!

- Não Virgínia, você não vai fazer isso! – sibilou Ernesto, o olhar faiscando.

- Eu já fiz! Acabou Ernesto! – respondeu Ginny, se encaminhando para a porta, mas sendo impedida por Ernesto, que se colocou em sua frente e lançou um feitiço na fechadura, trancando os dois no quarto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Ginny, irritada, estendendo o braço para apanhar a sua varinha na escrivaninha, mas não encontrando nada. O movimento desesperado apenas fez com que livros caíssem no chão, sobressaltando a garota.

- Procurando por isso, amorzinho? – perguntou Ernesto, sarcástico, girando a varinha de Ginny em seus dedos – Eu acho que você não vai precisar dela!

- Ernesto, devolve a minha varinha! Você acha que isso é um jogo? – perguntou Ginny, assustada, tentando recuperar sua varinha das mãos de Ernesto.

- Exatamente amorzinho, o jogo está apenas começando! – respondeu Ernesto, jogando a varinha de Ginny no outro extremo do quarto – Uau amor, você está desarmada... e agora, o que que acontece?

- Você é doente! Completamente doente! – disse Ginny, a voz trêmula, se afastando de Ernesto e procurando algo com que pudesse se defender. Encontrou um pequeno porta-jóias no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama.

- Sou doente sim! E a culpa é toda sua! – disse o garoto, avançando em direção à ruiva. Ela lançou o objeto em sua direção, mas Ernesto o explodiu no ar com a sua varinha, finalmente alcançando a garota e puxando-a violentamente em sua direção.

- ERNESTO, ME LARGA! IMBECIL! – gritou Ginny, se debatendo para tentar se desvencilhar das mãos de Ernesto.

- CALA A BOCA! – disse Ernesto, prensando a ruiva na parede e segurando fortemente os seus braços, a varinha apontada para o pescoço da garota.

- GINNY, NO CHÃO! – gritou Draco, abrindo a porta com um feitiço e apontando a varinha para Ernesto. Quando o garoto se virou, assustado pela chegada de Draco, Ginny se abaixou – ESTUPEFAÇA!

- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, MALFOY! – berrou Ernesto, atingido de raspão pelo feitiço. Avançou novamente em direção a Ginny e colocou-a em sua frente, usando-a como escudo. – E agora, Malfoy? Você quer fazer mágica? Então vamos fazer mágica! Vai, me ataque! Sua pontaria é boa o suficiente para fazer isso sem acertar ela?

- DRACO, MINHA VARINHA! – gritou Ginny, apontando a varinha caída no chão do quarto.

O movimento foi rápido, com um feitiço convocatório, Draco apanhou a varinha de Ginny do chão, jogando-a para a ruiva. Ao mesmo tempo, apontou a própria varinha para Ernesto.

- EXPELLIARMUS! – gritou Draco, desarmando Ernesto ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny o estuporava, sem dar tempo para Ernesto reagir antes de cair desacordado no chão.

Os dois ficaram estáticos, as varinhas ainda erguidas, até Draco se recuperar e caminhar até Ginny, abraçando-a.

- Você está bem? Ele machucou você?

- Estou ok! Foi só um susto. – ela disse, e Draco percebeu que ela tremia. Apenas naquele momento ele se deu conta da dimensão do que havia acontecido... a raiva explodindo.

- EU VOU MATAR ESSE FILHO DA PUTA! – gritou Draco, largando Ginny e desferindo um chute no corpo desacordado de Ernesto. – EU JURO QUE VOU!

- Calma Draco! – disse a ruiva, segurando o loiro pelos braços, algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto por conta do nervosismo – Ele não vale a pena! Já acabou!

- Ginny, ele tentou te atacar! Você não pode me pedir para deixar isso passar impune! Não dá! – disse Draco, apanhando uma moeda no bolso da bermuda. Ginny a reconheceu imediatamente. Era um dos galeões enfeitiçados, que os membros da AD usavam na época de Hogwarts. – Os rapazes vão concordar comigo, acabei de chamá-los de volta.

- Draco, eu não quero que vocês se metam em problemas por minha causa e por causa dele! Pode custar a vaga de vocês aqui na Academia! – Ginny disse, ficando em frente ao loiro e sacudindo-o pelos ombros, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse seu argumento.

- _Ele_se meteu em problemas a partir do momento que encostou em você, e vai pagar por isso! – disse o loiro, irritado, conjurando cordas com a varinha e amarrando Ernesto firmemente. – Merda! Eu podia ter evitado isso! Não devia ter deixado você sozinha com ele! Como eu fui imbecil!

- Draco, pare com isso! Não é sua culpa! Ele é louco, você mesmo viu! A culpa é minha! Eu fui muito descuidada... não devia ter soltado a varinha nem por um segundo. – ponderou a ruiva – Se não fosse por você, não sei o que ele teria feito!

- Ele vai pagar pelo o que fez! Eu juro pra você, Ginny, ele vai me pagar por isso! – disse o loiro, reparando em uma grande marca roxa no braço de Ginny – Merda, olha o que ele te fez! Me deixa cuidar disso.

- DRACO! – gritou David, o som vindo da sala da República.

- NO QUARTO DA GINNY! – gritou Draco de volta, vendo os amigos entrarem poucos segundos depois.

- Porra, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Blaise, vendo Ernesto caído no chão.

- Ele tentou me atacar. – respondeu Ginny, enquanto Draco cuidava do seu ferimento – Se não fosse pele Drac...

- ESSE MERDA TENTOU FAZER O QUÊ? – interrompeu Harry, exaltado. – Não, só pode ser brincadeira! Agora ele foi longe demais! Nós não vamos deixar isso barato, certo?

- Não é preciso, de verdade! Ele pode dar com a língua nos dentes e vocês teriam problemas por minha causa!– disse Ginny, levantando-se e apanhando a própria varinha – Vamos ser práticos! Modificamos a memória dele e esquecemos o que aconteceu. É isso!

- De jeito nenhum, Virgínia! – disse Draco – A memória dele vai ficar intacta! Eu quero que ele lembre direitinho o porquê eu vou quebrar a cara dele, mesmo que isso custe a minha vaga na Academia. Vocês estão comigo, certo?

- Óbvio que estamos! – disse Harry – Acorde esse merda, vamos ver se ele é valente o suficiente para enfrentar nós quatro.

**Continua...**

**N.A. reloaded: **Missão 2: Deixar a Ginny da República menos bocó e mais foda. / Primeira etapa: Concluída!

Oi pessoal! Long time no see, huh! Rsrs! *Dani cara de pau! Rsrs!*

Gente, mil desculpas pelo sumiço! Eu sei que prometi esse capítulo há séculos, mas a minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo nos últimos meses! Sai do emprego... voltei a estudar... e estou muito mais feliz, inspirada e com tempo livre depois destas mudanças! Resumindo, isso tudo é sinônimo de atualizações mais rápidas, tanto aqui na República quanto nas minhas outras fics! Yeeeei!

Sobre o capítulo, para os que se lembram da primeira versão, eu o modifiquei bastante! Deu um mega trabalho (o que justificou um pouquinho a demora!), mas gostei mil vezes mais da nova versão!  
Como diz a missão 2, a Gininha da República antiga era bobinha e insegura demais para uma auror! Nessa nova versão ela será mais independente e confiante! Espero que vocês aprovem (se eu disser que ela não vai perder tempo e vai agarrar logo o loiro gostoso, vocês aprovam? Rsrs! =X).

Ah, o capítulo está curtinho, pois eu iria mesclar os capítulos 6 e 7 da versão antiga da República em um capítulo único. Porém, como ainda estou no começo da revisão do capítulo 7, decidi postar assim, curtinho mesmo! Digamos que é a minha forma de me redimir pelo sumiço... dando alguma coisa para vocês lerem, por pequena que seja, enquanto eu reviso o próximo capítulo! =D

Bom, é isso! Prometo o sétimo capítulo maior e mais rápido! De verdade!  
Não desistam de mim e da República! Rsrsrs!

Beijinho!  
Dani

PS: Agradeçam ao Dire Straits e à música Walk of Life por esse capítulo! Foi colocar essa música para tocar que um arroubo de inspiração me atingiu e fez a parte problemática do capítulo desempacar lindamente!  
Muito obrigada, mestre Mark Knopfler! Da sua eterna fã, Danizinha! =D


	7. O Acerto de Contas

**N/A: **Antes do novo capítulo (sim! Dessa vez é um novo capítulo!), momento merchan!

Postei duas** fics novas** nesse último mês. As duas são D/G, como é de praxe em todas as minhas fics!

Uma delas é a tão esperada **continuação de Libertaçã**o, chamada **Persuasão**! Terá 12 capítulos e, por enquanto, só o prólogo está postado.

A outra é uma one-shot chamada** Xadrez**, com uma pseudo NC mesclada com um jogo de xadrez!

Se puderem/quiserem, ficarei muito feliz com a leitura e a opinião de vocês sobre as histórias! XD

Agora, sem mais delongas, de volta à melhor República do universo!

* * *

**7º Capítulo – O Acerto de Contas**

_- Óbvio que estamos! – disse Harry – Acorde esse merda, vamos ver se ele é valente o suficiente para enfrentar nós quatro._

- Enervate! – pronunciou Blaise, acordando Ernesto. O garoto ainda estava caído no chão do quarto de Ginny, amarrado pelas cordas conjuradas por Draco – Wingardium Leviosa! – bradou Blaise em seguida, colocando o garoto sentado em uma cadeira.

- Agora, nós vamos ter uma conversinha com você, MacMillan. – disse Harry, postando-se em frente a Ernesto e sendo imitado pelos amigos – As suas crises já estavam começando a nos irritar, mas o que você fez hoje passou dos limites.

- Queremos deixar bem claro: – continuou David, erguendo a varinha e apontando-a para Ernesto, em uma situação de clara desvantagem - Se você ousar se aproximar da Ginny novamente, você vai se ver com nós quatro, entendido?

- Quem vocês pensam que são para me dar ordens? – bradou Ernesto, tentando se livrar das cordas que o prendiam – A Virgínia é a minha nam...

- Ela não é mais nada sua, seu imbecil! – gritou Draco, avançando para cima de Ernesto e socando seu rosto – E você vai ouvir direitinho o conselho do David e se afastar dela, ok? Do contrário, isso... – disse Draco, mostrando o punho fechado com o qual tinha acabado de atingir Ernesto – ... não vai ser nem o começo do que nós faremos com você.

- Ok, ok! – disse Ernesto, tossindo após o golpe recebido – Entendi o recado! Basta ela dizer que não quer mais nada e eu dou o fora, certo?

- Sai daqui, Ernesto! E não me procure mais, ok? – disse Ginny, apontando a varinha para Ernesto e soltando as cordas que o prendiam – E é bom que você cumpra o que disse, ou eu vou me certificar de denunciar o que você tentou fazer hoje para a diretoria da Academia, entendeu?

- Entendido, Virgínia. Vou ficar longe. – disse Ernesto – Você pode pegar a minha varinha? – ele pediu, apontando o objeto caído perto dos pés da ruiva.

- Eu faço isso, MacMillan. – disse Blaise, abaixando-se para pegar a varinha enquanto os demais garotos mantinham as varinhas apontadas para Ernesto, em alerta máximo – Agora, some daqui. – sentenciou Blaise, entregando a varinha para o garoto, mas sendo surpreendido por um movimento rápido de Ernesto.

- Crucio! – gritou Ernesto, com a varinha apontada diretamente para o peito de Blaise. O grito de dor do garoto foi o mais aterrorizante que todos já haviam ouvido.

- BLAISE! – gritou Ginny, tentando enfrentar Ernesto, mas sendo segurada por David.

- GIN, NÃO! – pronunciou David, puxando a mão de Ginny e fazendo com que o seu feitiço ricocheteasse na parede – É uma imperdoável! Se fizermos alguma coisa e o feitiço sair do controle, isso pode matar o Blaise! Nada de feitiços, ok?

- E AGORA, HUH? QUEM ESTÁ DANDO AS ORDENS? – berrou Ernesto, mantendo o feitiço em Blaise, que já estava de joelhos no chão... as mãos espalmadas no peito tamanha a dor que sentia – Agora, Virgínia, você vai ser boazinha e vir comigo, entendeu? A menos que você queira ver o seu amiguinho sofrer mais.

- DE JEITO NENHUM! – disse Harry, com a varinha apontada para Ernesto – VOCÊ É LOUCO!

- OK, OK, EU VOU! – gritou Ginny, os olhos cheios de lágrimas – MAS PARA COM ISSO, ERNESTO! VOCÊ VAI MATAR ELE!

- GINNY, NÃO! ELA NÃO VAI COM VOCÊ, ENTENDEU? – gritou Draco, a varinha também apontada para Ernesto, mas sem executar qualquer feitiço devido ao risco que isso traria para Blaise.

- VOCÊ NÃO DITA MAIS AS REGRAS, MALFOY! Aqui, Virgínia! – disse Ernesto, chamando Ginny com sua mão livre.

- GIN, NÃO! – berrou David, segurando Ginny pelos ombros e sussurrando em seu ouvido, desesperado – Você não pode ir com ele, entendeu? Ele pode fazer qualquer coisa com você!

- Eu não tenho escolha, Dave! A vida do Blaise está em jogo! – disse a ruiva, soltando-se do abraço do amigo e caminhando em direção a Ernesto.

- Agora, vocês três, varinhas no chão! – ele pronunciou, mas não teve tempo de ver os garotos cumprirem o que ele dizia, pois foi surpreendido por uma voz grave, vinda do lado de fora da República.

- SENHOR MACMILLAN, LARGUE A VARINHA E SAIA DA CASA! – bradou a voz – O LOCAL ESTÁ CERCADO E, CASO O SENHOR NÃO ACATE AS NOSSAS ORDENS IMEDIATAMENTE, TOMAREMOS MEDIDAS EXTREMAS.

Todos ficaram estáticos, tamanha a surpresa a respeito do que acontecia. Ao se ver cercado, Ernesto encerrou o feitiço e tentou fugir, sendo impedido por um feitiço vindo do lado de fora da casa e caindo desacordado no chão.

- BLAISE! – correram todos, checando os sinais vitais de Blaise – A pulsação dele está fraca. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, agora! – disse David, o terror estampado em seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o Prof. Harrison, diretor da Academia de Formação de Aurores, vendo Blaise e Ernesto caídos no chão, desacordados.

- O Blaise precisa de atendimento, diretor! – quase gritou Harry, enquanto o professor se aproximava de Blaise e avaliava sua respiração – Foram mais de três minutos de cruciatus, ininterruptos.

- Prof. Blackmore, Prof. May, rápido! – gritou o diretor, sendo atendido prontamente pelos dois professores, que entraram correndo na casa – Prof. Blackmore, aparate com o senhor Zabini para o ambulatório imediatamente! Ele precisa de atendimento. Maldição Cruciatus... Prof. May, chame o responsável pela Execução das Leis da Magia no Ministério. Enquanto isso, mantenha o senhor MacMillan nas celas da Ala C da Academia... – ordenou o diretor, observando os dois professores aparaterem do local com Blaise e Ernesto – Vocês quatro, para a minha sala, agora.

* * *

- Senhores, senhorita, para a segurança de vocês, mantemos um raio de 15 km de proteção e controle sobre a Academia.– informou o diretor Harrison, retornando a sua sala após uma breve conversa com o Prof. Blackmore. Draco, Ginny, David e Harry o aguardavam – Ao mínimo sinal de magia negra, entramos em ação para evitar incidentes perigosos. Foi por esta razão que soubemos o que estava acontecendo na residência de vocês.

- Diretor, o Blaise ficará bem? – perguntou Ginny, apertando as mãos pelo nervosismo – O Prof. Blackmore disse alguma coisa?

- Ainda não temos muitas novidades, Srta. Weasley. Segundo o Prof. Blackmore, ele está estável. Os doutores estão avaliando possíveis sequelas. – respondeu o diretor, recebendo expressões de profundo pesar - Eu entendo que a situação foi chocante para todos, mas nós precisamos saber exatamente o que aconteceu, para tomarmos as medidas cabíveis. _Isso_ é Veritaserum. – continuou o diretor, apanhando um frasco com um líquido transparente e despejando algumas gotas em quatro copos de água idênticos – Entendam que ela é necessária por conta do Ministério. É a primeira vez que temos um caso deste tipo na Academia, e o depoimento de vocês é fundamental para o julgamento do caso.

- Sem problemas, diretor. Não temos nada a esconder. – disse Harry, tomando a poção e sendo seguido pelos amigos.

- Agora, digam o que aconteceu. Como o senhor Macmillan entrou na residência de vocês e o que o levou a usar uma maldição imperdoável? – perguntou o diretor, ouvindo, primeiramente de David, os relatos dos acontecimentos daquela noite.

* * *

_Algumas horas depois, na República..._

- Pessoal, precisamos comer alguma coisa. – disse Harry, tentando amenizar o clima tenso da sala, com todos sentados no sofá completamente calados.

- Não estou com a mínima fome, Harry. – sentenciou Ginny – Estou preocupada com o Blaise, isso sim! Não vou conseguir fazer nada até ter certeza que ele ficará bem.

- Gin, o Prof. Blackmore disse que as chances dele são ótimas! – respondeu David, mesmo que sua expressão contradissesse seu aparente otimismo – Ele já está consciente e, amanhã, saberemos se algo mais grave acont...

- Chega dessa conversa! – interrompeu Draco – Se ninguém vai tocar no principal assunto que devemos discutir, eu vou! Não vamos deixar o MacMillan sair livre dessa, certo? Ele atacou a Ginny e quase matou o Blaise! Se eu pudesse, matava ele agora mesmo! Sem magia, com as próprias mãos! Torturá-lo das piores formas seria a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida!

- Draco, calma! – exclamou Harry, espantado com as palavras violentas do garoto.

- Foi mal, mas é a verdade! Quanto tempo dura essa Veritaserum? – perguntou o loiro, percebendo que apenas havia extravasado o que estava sentindo devido aos efeitos da poção.

- Sei lá, acho que umas doze horas. Costuma ser o tempo padrão para as poções de preparação a longo prazo. – respondeu David – De qualquer forma, Draco, não será preciso. O MacMillan vai ser punido pelo que aconteceu. É expulsão na certa! Isso se ele não for penalizado também pelo Ministério. Aí teremos o que queríamos desde o começo: ele longe da Ginny.

- É, você tem razão, Dave... – respondeu Draco – ...mas eu ainda acho que deveríamos dar uma lição nele por nós mesmos. Essas punições são muito pouco perto do que ele merece.

- Bom pessoal, eu vou nessa. – disse Harry, levantando-se do sofá – O dia foi cheio e eu só quero que ele acabe logo... Boa noite.

- Eu também vou dormir. – disse David – Se tiverem qualquer notícia do Blaise, me avisem.

- Fica tranquilo, cara! Avisaremos imediatamente. – respondeu Draco, vendo os garotos se dirigirem para os dormitórios e ficando sozinho com Ginny na sala – E você? Como está?

- Me sentindo absurdamente culpada por tudo. – respondeu Ginny, sem reservas por conta da poção – Nada tira da minha cabeça que tudo aconteceu por minha culpa... se eu não morasse aqui, ou não estivesse com o Ernesto, o Blaise estaria bem agora.

- Ruiva, não é sua culpa, entendeu? – sentenciou Draco, vendo Ginny esconder o rosto em suas mãos – Não, olha para mim! Não é sua culpa! O MacMillan é louco, completamente! E agora você está segura! Ele nunca mais vai fazer nada com você! Eu e os garotos não conseguimos parar ele, mas o Ministério e a Academia vão!

- Draco, eu estou com medo! – desabafou Ginny, indo para perto do loiro no sofá e abraçando-o – Se alguma coisa acontecer com o Blaise, eu não vou me perdoar nunca.

- Eu também estou com medo, Gin... mas sei que o Blaise é forte! Ele vai ficar bem, temos que confiar nisso! – disse o loiro, levantando-se do sofá e estendendo a mão para Ginny - Vem, de nada vai adiantar ficar aqui. Temos que tentar dormir um pouco.

- No fim, nosso jantar ficou esquecido – lembrou-se Ginny, enquanto caminhava em direção aos quartos com Draco – Perto de tudo o que aconteceu, parece que faz tanto tempo.

- Ginny, eu sei que não é o momento, mas eu vou abusar da Veritaserum. – disse Draco, parando no corredor e encarando Ginny – Eu ia te beijar hoje mais cedo, antes do otário fazer tudo aquilo. Você ia corresponder?

- Draco, realmente não é o momento. – confessou Ginny, tentando atrasar o inevitável, mas sentindo-se obrigada a responder a pergunta, por conta do efeito da poção. Abaixou a cabeça antes de começar a falar – É óbvio que eu ia te beijar também, Draco!

- Você quer que eu te beije agora? – ele perguntou, levantando a cabeça da garota com os dedos e fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- Eu... – Ginny quis negar. Achou que não queria, que não devia diante de todos os acontecimentos, e em respeito ao estado de Blaise. Mas a poção era implacável - ... quero.

E Draco não esperou nem mais um segundo, puxou Gina em sua direção e apanhou seus lábios, sentindo a garota estremecer nos seus braços. O beijo era rápido, urgente, e, no início, parecia errado... fora de contexto perto de tudo o que havia acontecido. Porém, conforme os segundos se passaram, ficou claro que aquilo era mais do que um beijo, era quase um escape da realidade... um alívio perto de todas as preocupações.

Era a certeza de que, mesmo com os poréns, Ginny sempre estaria segura. Draco se certificaria disso dali em diante.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** _Missão 3: Mandar o Ernie para a PQP! Status: concluído!_

Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia!

Oi galerinha!

Pessoal, só posso pedir desculpas! Dessa vez, não foi a correria ou a falta de tempo que me fizeram demorar, mas sim o grande fantasma de toda autora: a falta de inspiração!

Eu juro que sempre tentava escrever esse capítulo! Aí abria o documento, olhava para ele por umas duas horas e não saia uma única linha! Um terror! Aí hoje, me obriguei a desempacar ele, nem que fosse só um pedacinho... e, de repente, com um arroubo de inspiração vindo sabe-se Deus de onde, o capítulo saiu inteiro! \o/

Se servir de consolo, a total falta de inspiração para o capítulo 7 não se refletiu no resto da fic, e eu acabei escrevendo, nesse meio tempo, um montão de coisas para o futuro da República! Logo, espero que as atualizações não demorem tanto (por mais que vocês saibam que não podem confiar muito nas minhas promessas, né? *Dani cara de pau*)

Bom, o capítulo não está muito grande, mas eu gosto bastante dele! Além de ficar muuuuuito melhor do que na versão antiga (por mais que o Ernie não tenha sofrido tanto e, dessa vez, a Cruciatus tenha sobrado para o fofíssimo do Blaise), gostei de trazer alguns professores para o contexto da fic... nunca imaginei fazer isso, e acabou ficando bem legal! Sem falar que eu amo os meus professores, com nomes inspirados na minha outra paixão, fora HP!

Por isso, proponho um joguinho aqui, para compensar o meu sumiço!

Quem me contar de onde eu tirei os nomes dos três professores que aparecem nesse capítulo (Prof. Harrison, Prof. May e Prof. Blackmore), com informações bem completas sobre a "profissão" deles, ganha um trechinho de um capítulo futuro da República que, modéstia a parte, eu gosto bastante por ser super engraçado!

Combinado? Entããããão, valendo!

Beijos, queridos! E até os próximos capítulos da República ou das minhas outras fics!

Dani


End file.
